From the Flames
by laugh0ften2012
Summary: Belladonna Took is far from a respectable hobbit with Bilbo not falling far from the tree. His head full of adventures and tales places he longs to see. When a vision from Lord Elrond comes to pass Belladonna is forced to take Bilbo to a dragon for help changing his life forever. Years later when Thorin company comes to call it seems that maybe fate had a plan after all. (Thilbo)
1. Chapter 1

Hobbits by nature had always been simple folk. They enjoyed fine food, warm fires, good company shared over tea, tending to their gardens, and gossip. Their lives were filled with sun and laughter as bright as the greens and flowers of their lush rolling hills, their hearts as bright as a summers day. Their eyes never needing to look beyond the boarders of the beloved shire; their contentment so wholly complete.

All respectable Hobbits had very similar goals in life. Find a partner and make a home. Surround themselves with all the comforts a home required, start a family to fill said home with love and laughter until one day they would pass peacefully with a smile. Respectable Hobbits didn't dream of eleves, dwarves, dragons or any other creature beyond their kind. They didn't relish the wind screaming past their face from the top of the tallest trees before a storm. One would never find them surrounded by maps plotting adventures into the wide world beyond them. Their blood didn't scream with longing for sights unknown and freedom.

Belladonna Took knew two things in life to be absolutely true. The first; no respectable Hobbit would eever have a pack strapped to their back filled with everything needed for an adventure. The second being; she had never wanted to be a respectable hobbit.

With a deep breath she smiled, taking the first step to the rest of her life not sparring a single glance to the rolling hills and hobbit holes behind her.

Many years and many adventures later Belladonna found herself back in the home of her long time friend Lord Elrond. She had traveled far and wide with his elvish brothers and grown to think of them as family, extremely honored to be able to call more than a few of Rivendell ' s residents friends. She had seen many amazing things in her travels but nothing ever surpassed the breath taking peace of the Elven kingdom, it's waterfalls and gentle breezes calmed her to the depths of her soul.

One night Lord Elrod met her in a court yard by her favorite fountain and told her of a vision. It was rare to be gifted with a glimpse of the future for numerous reasons. Knowing what lies ahead can be just as, if not more dangerous than not knowing at all. Like a pebble in a pond every decision has effects that spread far from the original source.

It seemed Belladonna had a much bigger role to play than she could have ever imagined in the grand scheme of the world. Ironically enough for her to play her part she would have to return to the one place she never thought she'd see again; the Shire.

A young boy raced through the grass huffing and puffing from exertion. The smell of the freshly opened flowers wafted past him leaving their sweet scent lingering in his nose as he ran. Sweat dripped from his brow as he pushed himself faster, he could not stop now.

"Bilbo it's time for diner!" called a sweet musical voice that filled him with a sense of home.

With out pausing he turned speeding off in the opposite direction and up the lane to Bag End. His began mouth watering at the alluring scent of diner as he closed the distance between himself and the (thankfully) open front door. With one final push he spurred his tingling legs to carry him faster diving through the door as if a warg were hot on his heels.

A shout of alarm rang out as he toppled to the ground with a laugh, rolling across the floor with the left over momentum.

"Goodness, Bilbo you gave me a fright!" chuckled his father removing himself from the wall he had pressed himself against in order to avoid being tackled by his son upon his entrance.

"Sorry father." Bilbo smiled covering his mouth in attempt to hide his chuckle at his father's disheveled appearance.

"One of these days my boy you will cease all of this wild gallivanting." Bungo scolded taking a long drag from his pipe as he fixed his son with one of his trademark glares.

Bilbo's face instantly fell as his father stalked forward looking the very picture of paternal annoyance.

Casting his face down towards the floor he missed the twinkle in his father's eye along with its accompanied smirk leaving unprepared for a light bop on the tip of his nose.

"But let us hope that day is many a year down the road, for you have a sea of wild days in your future my son." his father called over his shoulder bringing back a wide smile back to his son's face.

That night Belladonna smiled as her son relayed his day of adventuring to both her and her husband. Today he was battling groups of trolls in the southern fields where as yesterday he was trading riddles with an elf in the northern wood. A warmth filled her chest as her husband laughed at a sillier part of Bilbo ' s tale while still asking questions as if the event had actually transpired. Bungo Baggins was a rarity amongst Hobbits and she thanked Yavanna everyday for being able to share her life with him.

Leaving Rivendell was one of the hardest things Belladonna had ever had to do, leaving her to return home to the shire bitter and broken. After a life filled with wonder and freedom how could she survive the suffocating normalcy of hobbit life? She who had slept under the starry sky, climbed the high peaks, and danced in the clouds destined to spend the rest of her life in a hole. Even if it was a hob it hole, with no bugs or worms.

She would never know if Yavanna sent her Bungo as a blessing to ground her back to the shire or if she had always just misunderstood the life she gladly left behind all those years ago. She was still far from a respectable hobbit; not only climbing trees but teaching her son to as well, splashing in the creek with her family on a hot summer's day, and racing in the fields pretending to be a fearsome beast as her son battled to save the day. However, much to some of her relatives delight her marriage to Bungo did calm her some. Not that Bungo ever pushed her to be anythjng more than herself. Quite the opposite actually, he always made it a point to remind her it was her spark for life that drew him to her in the first place, but a hobbit wife had duties and even if she wished to be out in the field with her son she fulfilled her duties as wife with a smile on her face. For as many times as Bingo reminded her that he loved her spirit she reminded him that her love for him and their son was much stronger than her love for adventure.

Three more years passed before Belladonna received the letter that marked the start of something bigger than herself and alone in the privacy of her study she wept until there were no tears left to fall from her eyes. For her part of Fates plan was done and now it would cast it's eye to her beloved son, she only hoped it would be as kind to him as it had her. Subtly she began to prepare her son. It started by teaching him Sindarin the elven language by the fire every night before reading a story and sending him to bed. Much to Belladonna ' s surprise and delight Bilbo had an ear for languages that surpassed even her own, quickly catching on to Sindarin and mastering it with almost perfect pronunciation in much less time than she ever could have expected.

That year during the mid summer festival and wizard in a long grey cloak with a beard and pointed hat to match knocked on the door of Bag End. Bungo laughed openly as his son bounced up and down fidgeting in excitement as he listened to the stories spun by his mother's old friend. Bilbo screamed and clapped as fireworks boomed over head lighting up the sky in a way he'd never imagined. Belladonna couldn't help but return the happy and awed smile her son gave her as they rested on the hill above their home.

Tears were shed, mostly by Bilbo but some by Belladonna the eve of Gandalf ' s departure. He was one of her oldest friends and biggest allies in the world beyond the shire and though his visit brightened her heart his news and foresight brought with it a sense of urgency and fear for her son. Time was moving fast and he had still so much more to learn. With a bone crushing hug against his legs Bilbo gave Gandalf one last hug.

"Fear not young one I will see you again as soon as I can manage, this will not be the last time we meet." Gandalf chuckled before passing him a package half the size of the young hobbit with enough weight to make him stumble back a step.

"Tell your mother to show you what to do with those." he winked and with that turned to amble down the road with a cloud of Old Toby smoke following behind him.

Gandalf's gift was something out of Bilbo ' s wildest dreams. There in a wooden box, that was less of a box and more of a lightweight chest, sat numerous different types of wooden weapons. Belladonna smirked at the way her sons eyes grew wide as saucers, his shaky hand reaching out the to assure that he wasn't dreaming and the practice weapons were indeed real.

Sparring lessons began soon after, and if a hobbit found themselves walking down the lane in the mid morning or mid afternoon hours they would find Belladonna and Bilbo exchanging and dodging blows on the hill above their home. If people talked and whispered about the oddities that were Belladonna and her son they paid no mind, their were more important things in life than idle gossip but that didn't stop Bungo froom singing his wife and sons praises letting all of Hobbiton know that he relished in their behavior and would sometimes grab a wooden sword and fight along side his son, not half as well but just as excitedly, leaving some shirefolk wondering if Belladonna and Bilbo were the only mad hobbits of Bag End.

Four years later Gandalf returned true to his word. Bilbo insisted he stayed away much to long while Gandalf argued four years being barely a blink in the eye for a wizard of his age. Leading to a long and detailed season of questions and answers regarding other races and their aging processes before Bilbo relented. Gandalf stayed for a little over a month and a half spending many hours locked away with his mother in her study. Bilbo tried to listen at the door but after a nasty sting on his bottom from a light from the end of Gandalf ' s staff, he learned his lesson and spent that time practice with his daggers and swords or his other lessons.

Every night Gandalf would tell him tales of the adventures he went on with his mother and those he went on alone. On the words of the wizard's stories Bilbo found himself transported to distant lands in the company of people he could only dream of meeting in his own life. With each passing story his hunger for adventure grew, some say it must be the Tookish blood in him but Bilbo knew it was just the Belladonna in him. He was chomping at the bit to see the sites his mother had with his eyes open and not just in his dreams.

Tears were shed once more as the wizard left, albeit fewer since he was now a hobbit of 15 and half way to his majority, no longer a weeping child. Gandalf gifted him with another gift this time in the house saying it to heavy for Bilbo to carry before departing with more reassurance of future meetings. This box contained more weapons only this time instead of wood they were weapons in name and make. Elvish blades his mother said a high honor and a costly gift. If Bilbo wondered at why a young hobbit such as himself was given something worth a small fortune he never questioned, Not sure he would enjoy the answer.

The next seven years passed finding Bilbo greatly different yet remarkably similar to the boy he'd been before. He was taller, now only an inch shorter than his father leaving him to be the sixth tallest hobbit in the whole Shire. Unlike all of the other Hobbits he was less spongy and round, his middle not quite firm but having much less jiggle than most boys his age. It was hard to keep meat on his bones with His active lifestyle. Bilbo had become as good of a fighter as his mother able to parry an on coming blow as naturally as another hobbit would tend their garden. Not that Bilbo didn't have hobbit like skills but it was no secret that he was far better at scaling trees than planting them.

While most Hobbits wore light clothes and waist coats along with short breezy pants he was usually seen wearing a scandalous pair of durable leather pants and tunic with leather padding in more his more vulnerable places such as his chest and wrist. The outfit was a gift from his mother on his birthday two years past a gift he treasured greatly. Few hobbits interacted with Bilbo beyond politeness and forced pleasantries. Mad Baggins they whispered quietly, while some not so quietly as he made his way through the market. Bilbo didn't spare them any grief, some would feel lonely or outcast under such treatment but he had the unwavering support and love of two of the most spectacular parents anyone on middle earth had ever been blessed with. Where others scorned and ridiculed him Bungo and Belladonna Baggins praised their son, reassuring him in his right to be his own hobbit, never letting the nasty whispers take root in his spirit. 'He was special and meant for great things', his father would say when someone would give Bilbo a nasty look. 'He was proud to have a son who was strong enough to stay true to himself' he would reassure when the rumors spread and swirled outside of their door. Bilbo never took his parents for granted understanding that few we're luckily enough to have such a love, holding it fiercely and gifting back to them just as strongly as they gifted it to him.

That winter changed everything. It would go down in history as the Fell Winter a cursed and deadly winter, but to Bilbao it was the beginning and yet also the end of everything he held dear. Snow bustled and piled high on the hills, cold winds howled and screamed like death it's self. Wolves decended and food grew scarce. Hobbits trapped in their homes unable to leave the safety of their holes for if one ventured outside of their door if the Wolves didn't kill them the cold surely would. Weeks went by as the trio of Bag End managed as best they could far better than most if Bilbo's assumptions were correct. Because the Mad Baggins of Bag End needed far less to survive. Their stomachs easily becoming used to first three, then two, then one meal a day while other struggled goings from seven to five. Yet, even with their extra rations tragedy struck Bag End.

It started with a runny nose as the fire died down. Days passed and sniffles turned to slight coughs. Bungo tried to hide his illness but when his coughs turned to hacks and the chills wracked his body their was no more denial. The fever came swiftly leaving him trapped in bed. He feared for his wife and son more than himself. He knew there was no coming back from this and only hoped they would make it to see spring. His wife confided in him long ago on what Lord Elrond had seen that fateful night long past. His main regret was that he wouldn't wouldn't be there stand behind his son when he would need him most.

The fever rose and he grew weak, his time was at an end. Belladonna left her husband's bedside tears flowing freely down her face. She had once never been able to picture a life here for her in the shire now she couldn't picture a life anywhere with out her husband by her side. Bungo who had loved her freely and fiercely for herself, standing beside her instead of asking her to stand behind him. He was her other half, her one, her soulmate, her everlasting love and he would be gone by morning. She half walked half stumbled to her son who was curled up in his father's favorite armchair, looking so much like a lost little boy it caused her heart to break a little bit more.

Gently she pressed be hand against his head sweeping back his golden curls. His watery eyes met hers and she saw the realization in his eyes. Her son knew his father was about to pass from this world.

"Go to him, he's asking for you." she tried to whisper failing, yet her message was received as Bilbo stood tall and slowly made his way to the bedroom.

Belladonna waited until the door clicked shut behind him before collapsing into the vacated chair and sobbing into her hands.

Bilbo walked forward slowly holding his breath as his chest heaved. His father who once stood taller than and strong lay weak and gaunt in the bed before him. He couldn't say how long he stood there starring at the man who meant the world for him before his blue eyes met a dimmer yet still breathtakingly blue pair across the room.

"Come son." Bungo raped shaking Bilbao from his paralysis.

He rushed to his father's side clasping his cold hand in his two warm ones wishing his heat alone would chase away his father's chill. Later he would wonder how a body high from fever could feel so cold.

"Father," he whispered at a loss for words. "None of that now." Bungo demanded his voice stronger than a moment before, "Do not cry for me my son for I have lived a life so filled with joy."

Bilbo tried to stem the tide of his tears but he might as well have been trying to stop the oceans waves from crashing onto the shore.

"You are my greatest treasure my boy and I am so proud to call you my son. You are special beyond measure, full of life, kindess, and love. Life is hard it will try and break you but you must be strong." a cough rattled his chest and Bilbo tried to help knowing there was nothing he could do.

"Never loose yourself Bilbo, never be afraid to be who you are because you are the greatest being I have ever known. Be strong and true, brave and humble, when darkness finds you push back with your light."

Tears dripped onto the clasped hands and glistened in the candle light.

"I am sorry to leave you my son, but know that my love will follow you to the ends of the earth and back again. You will never be alone for you will always carry me with you. When hardships come know that I believe in you-" the strongest set of coughs yet claimed Bungo stopping his speech, by the time the spell passed he was barely weak enough to hold open his eyes.

Bilbo's hands shook violently shaking his father's along with his, "No, no, no, no. Not now, not yet! Please don't leave me father!" he pleaded resting his head on his father's chest burning the feeling and sound of his heart beat to be forever in his mind.

"I l-love you." Bungo gasped, his heart beat gone as his last word passed his lips, Bungo Baggins had passed from this world.

The Fell Winter finally released its hold and spring arrived in the Shire. Bungo was not the only soul lost that winter and though the sun shone bright joy was hard to find. Belladonna and Bilbo pushed on each forcing the other to take care of themselves. The first few months passed in a haze neither doing more than the bare minium of eating, bathing, and sleeping. Until one day the letter she'd been waiting thirty years for arrived. Sobering quickly she shook the haze of grief away from her mind Bungo was gone but Bilbo was here and she could not fail him.

That night she dusted and cleaned Bag End from top to bottom making sure to clean and polish the weapons which had been forgotten when the winter hit. The following morning she dragged her loudly complaining son outside into the sum for sparring practice. From that day on she watched Bilbo closely waiting for the signs that it was finally time.

The signs came slowly and then all at once. Dreams left him gasping, laughing, crying, and calling out into the night. Dreams of mountains and that which hide inside haunting his waking hours as well as his slumber. He grew agitated his blood burning under his skin, crying out for something something he couldn't name. He would sit before the fire and get lost in his mind only coming back to the present after hours had passed. Belladonna stood by his side never wavering, never faltering, forcing him to eat and sleep when needed. She never said anything about his strange new behaviors aside from reassuring her support and love.

His dreams changed pulling him deeper into himself, each day he would wake to find he'd been asleep for longer than before, until day he didn't wake at all. Belladonna forced herself to stay strong, focusing on her son's heartbeat, watching his chest rise and fall, and waited. She'd sent a letter to Lord Elrod two weeks before informing him that the time had finally come. Two days after Bilbo drifted into his slumber they arrived.

Heralded in by their cries two Eagles of Manwë gracefully landed outside of their door. Prepared Belladonna pulled Bilbo across the floor on a thick pile of blankets, he was far to large for her to attempt to carry. Carefully, she managed to get him outside running back in to grab their supplies. Four packs total, one for each her and Bilbo, one for their weapons, and the fourth for food and other essentials. Normally she would have made due with only one pack but the Eagles would be able to carry both her and Bilbo along with their supplies with out trouble.

Quickly, they were gathered up and carried into the sky. Miles raced by below them as they soared into the clouds, the wind whipped past her face and Belladonna was glad she added extra layers to Bilbo, she glanced to her right and gasped. The sight of her son's limp body wrapped in the thick blankets she carried him on held gently in the Eagle's massive Tallon caused her heart to stop, he looked dead and Belladonna had to fight the urge to vomit. He wasn't dead. He was going to be fine, she reassured herself anything but that was not an option.

Time passed; how much she would never be able to tell but tears pooled at the edge of her eyes when they finally landed. The pair of Eagles gently deposited them on the rocky cliff, both gently brushing their foreheads lightly against Bilbo before flying away into the starry night.

Silence hung heavy in the air, cold pushing in on her from every side, gathering her courage Belladonna turned to face a large cave opening.

"So you have come at last." came a voice from inside the darkness, a voice old and strong, a voice embedded with power that rocked Belladonna to her very core.

"We have been waiting a long time for you, do not linger we are running out of time." the voice demanded.

"I can not lift him," she called into the darkness, "I will need your help." she finished softly.

The only answer she received was the sound of rocks crunching in the dark accompanied by the rumbled of the mountain beneath her feet. Belladonna thought she had prepared herself for what she was about to see yet when the being who stepped into the moonlight all of the air left her lungs in a rush as if she'd been kicked by horse. There with moonbeams glistening against it's scales like a diamonds stood stood a dragon.

Belladonna clutched the handle of her sword tight enough she feared her fingers would snap from the strain, the hair on the back of her neck standing straight up and her eyes filled with fear. The dragon made a noise that sounded like a hiss and Belladonna stood firmly in front of her son second guessing her decision to bring him here.

"Step aside strong one, I will not hurt the boy." The dragon cooed gently, Belladonna's eyes met the gaze of the Dragon before her holding it, searching it.

"I am going to carry him inside there is little time to spare and much to do if he is to be saved." the dragon urged leaving her no choice but to step aside, her son's life depended on it.

The dragon carefully curled Bilbo up into one of its massive paws, Belladonna couldn't stifle to the of panic seeing her son held in the clutches of something so powerful knowing that if the dragon chose to crush Bilbo she was helpless to stop it. With a nod of its giant head the beast reentered the cave leaving Belladonna to follow in its wake.

The caves tunnel narrowed until the dragon's sides were brushing the walls, sparks flying where scale met stone. Belladonna followed quickly as she could careful to avoid the massive sweeping tail before her. Just as she began to worry that the dragon was to large to make it to their destination the tunnel opened up into a massive cavern.

Ignoring her surroundings Belladonna focused on her son as the dragon gently laid him on a massive piles of furs. Running to his side she began to check him for any sign of injury letting out the breath she'd been holding when she found none.

"How long has he slumbered?" the dragon asked from behind her.

"Two days before the Eagles arrived, three by now." she answered not taking her eyes off the rise and fall of her son's chest.

"You understand what is going to happen?" it asked.

"Yes."

"You know the risks, there is no garuentee he will make it."

"If we do nothing he will die," Belladonna snapped, "he is strong he will make it."

"Understand, this will change him, he will never again entirely be who he was before." the dragon explained slowly.

"I understand."

"Are you ready?" it asked.

Silence hung between them, the dragon waited patiently for her answer. Belladonna bent down brushing her lips across her beloved son's forehead. She had known this day was coming since before he was born, she'd had years to prepare herself for this moment yet found herself mute and afraid. She closed her eyes and her husband's voice filled her mind. 'Believe in him Bella, he is strong enough.'.

The words flowing over her like a wave of peace and hope. She turned to face the dragon with a look of strength, "I am", she answered.

"Then let us begin."


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbo found himself drifting, wondering through the darkness. He couldn't remeber how he got there or begin to guess where he was, so he walked. Or at least he assumed he walked the complete lack of feeling and sound kept him unsure if he was indeed moving at all but he pushed on, hoping to find his had no meaning, he could have been wandering for minutes, hours, days, or years and he would have been none the wiser. He never grew hungry or thirsty , sleep was unnecessary adding to his confusion.

Was he dead? How had he gotten here? He tried to focus on simple questions and answers to try and clear so the fog clouding his mind.

My name is...my name is Bilbo Baggins, he told himself.

I am a - a - a ...hob...hobbit.

I live in the shire at Bag On...Bag Bend? He questioned searching for the answer in himself.

A flash of a memory hit him like a rock to the head, there before him he saw his father sitting in his favorite armchair before the fire.

Bag End! he shouted, or thought he shouted.

My name is Bilbo Baggins, I am a hobbit who lives in the Shire at Bag End.

More memories flashed, a women sitting at the end of his bed singing a lullaby.

My mother is Belladonna, she is my heart. My father is Bungo, he is my light.

Another flash; a man thin and sick, two hands clasping a frail one as tears splashed on them from above.

My father is Bungo Baggins, he is my light and now he is dead leaving me in the dark.

Grief stronger than anything he'd ever imagined slammed into him with the force of crumbling mountain. If he wee standing it surely knocked him to his knees, if he could scream his throat would surely haver been raw and horse, but Bilbo knew none of these things all he knew was black, all he knew was dark.

Belladonna sat next to her son slowly running her fingers through his golden curls. She prayed silently to every things she could think to help her son make it through what was to come. Part of her mind whispered that even if he woke there was still much more that lay ahead of him, quickly pushing that thought aside she focused on the now and what she could do to help. Placing a gentle kiss to his forehead she stood and walked towards the dragon.

Every nerve in her body was shouting at her to run, fear causing her legs to shake as she moved the dragon noticed it paid her no mind busy with what Belladonna could only assume we're preperations. After a few more minutes of shuffling and silence the dragon turned its massive head towards her.

"It is time strong one, follow me." It ordered.

"I must warn you this ritual is not for the faint of heart, it is ancient and full of magic long forgotten by this world. I need to know that you will be strong enough to complete it no matter what I ask you to do."

Anger heated her viens and fire sprang into her heart. "I will do whatever it takes to save my boy do not doubt my resolve when it comes to him." she spat harsher than she intended

Oh what would Bungo say if he could see her now.

Instead of the anger Belladonna expected from her temper the dragon only nodded it's head in what could have been interpreted as appreciation.

"Hold on to that feeling you will need it before this is done. Know that I too will do everything possible to make this work, it is not only your son's life at risk here." It answered and Belladonna saw the same look shinning out of the dragons eyes she knew to be mirrored in her own, the love of a mother fighting for her child.

"What do I need to do?" she asked.

"Go stand sit by your son. The first part falls so let on my shoulders, but be ready to act when I say."

Following the dragons orders Belladonna Took her post by her sons side and watched as the large beast made its way to another large body on the other side of the large cavern. She had completely missed the second beings presence so wrapped up in her concern for her son. The second dragon was significantly smaller than the first and looked to be in the same sort of slumber as Bilbo. The mother dragon wrapped her tail around the smaller dragon in the same way Belladonna would wrap her arms around Bilbo in a hug. A low series of hisses and rumbles came from the larger dragons jaw steam ghosting over the smaller ones scales. Nuzzling her massive snout against a smaller one's the mother dragon slowly made her way to where Bilbo lay on the massive bed of furs.

"Sit directly behind him and lift him so his back is firmly against your front."

Belladonna shift positions and with more grace than she expected with shaking hands brought Bilbo into a sitting positions be for her, gently letting him rest against her for supoort.

"Now tilt his head back and open his mouth as wide as you can manage."

Again the dragons orders where followed with out question. Belladonna pressing a kiss to her son's temple before placing his head back against her shoulder.

In one swift motion the dragon reared up on its hind legs and slashed one giant deadly sharp claw against the inside of its paw. There was a metallic whine as the talon connected with scales; once, then twice in rapid suscession. Belladonna fought the urge to scream as the claw came down even more violently a third time. On the fourth time a thin line of deep red bubbled over the scales. With a roar that shook the entire cavern the dragon sliced it paw a fifth time completely cutting through the scales and skin below allowing blood to run freely from the fresh wound.

Belladonna 's head started to spin as the dragon took two small steps forwards leaving a tail of blood on the floor below it. The smell of the blood would forever be engraved engraved her mind, it was sweet and tangy and smelled like steal and fire, yet earthy similar to dying embers in a hearth at the end of a long night.

She couldn't have stifled the surprised scream that ripped from her throat when the dragon held its injured wrist above her son dousing both of them in the hot red life blood flowing from the wound. The warm sticky liquid quickly sliding down her neck and back. Blood began to fill Bilbo ' s mouth and run down the side of his face, panic raced through Belladonna ' s veins like ice causing her to lean back twisting her body so it was directly under the the bloody stream blocking Bilbo as much as possible.

"No!" Roared the dragon clearly enraged it's voice causing some of the smaller rocks to fall from the cavern ceiling to smash against the stony floor. "Lift him up and help him swallowed the blood it is the only way to save them!" she screamed again.

The fear and desperation scared Belladonna. Never would she have thought such a powerful creature could show such fear. Pushing Bilbo back under the stream of hot blood, angling his head so his open mouth would quickly fill up once again. The sight of her son's mouth over flowing with thick burgundy blood, was enough to cause her stomach to hit her throat. She firmly grasped his neck with one hand while the other moved up and down slowly working the blood down the inside of his throat. Belladonna bit down hard on the side of her mouth the taste of her own blood making it even harder to fight the urge to empty everything from inside her stomach.

She worked tirelessly making sure to work as much blood down Bilbos throat as fast as possible so he wouldnt drown in the coppery liquid, as she tears ran down her face lost in the gore that covered her. The unending flow of blood began to slow as Bilbo's skin began to heat at an alarming rate. The dragon stepped back and blew a small link of flames across her paw where she had cut herself.

"Lay him down flat on his back and step away."

Belladonna stood using her legs as leverage to maneuver her son as easily to the fur lined ground as possible. As she stepped away her whole body began to shake and she crumpled to the ground in a heap. She barely noticed the dragon lay it's tail against her side to steady her.

Without another glance towards Belladonna the dragon began to hiss and rumble, click and snap above hers sons limp blood soaked body and the air around became dense. When the dragon switched to Sindarin the feel of magic increased jumbleing Belladonna ' s thoughts. Black dots danced in her vision and her last thought was a prayer for her son before her world faded to black.

Bilbo felt as if he were floating, not lightly as if in the air but smoothly as I'd he lay on his back in the water. Warmth surrounded him and he reached for the source only to come up empty. The warmth grew and grew filling him until he thought he could almost feel his body. Suddenly, a flash of heat hit him as a voice floated towards him. Snaps and rumbles in the far off distance reminding him of the sound of an incoming summer storm, the kind with thunder that rumbled and crashed alerting everyone below long before the first drop of rain fell.

Something shifted in his consciousness urging, pulling, dragging him towards the storm. He floated closer now and as the storm singers voice grew in volume calling, urging him faster he felt himself stir. Phantom limbs whose existence he questioned moments before became sure and strong.

He was wading in a liquid with with a consistency like as syrup that pooled around his waist. He remained blind to his surrounding but he felt the warm splashes against his chest and arms as with each hasty step he took. Power rippled in the air around him causing every hair on his arm and neck to stand at attention as the voice changed. No longer the language of the sky, instead something peaceful and calm, something he could understand as easily as his native tongue.

"Come to me my dear child. Come fast and swift. Let my voice lift your spirit high and race you on the wind of my wings" The voice called in the language of the fair folk.

"With my voice I give you strength."

Bilbo ' s muscles burned as energy filled his body spurring him faster.

"With my voice I give you a part of myself. Let it protect you now and always."

All of the fear and worry he had felt moment before vanished being replaced with a sense of safety and protection.

"With my voice I evoke the change, calling out to all that you are and all that you could be. Come to me my dear child, Come meet your destiny!" the voice shouted clear and strong.

A bright light burst before his eyes and Bilbo knew no more.

Belladonna woke with gasp and he sons name loud in her mind.

"Rest easy strong one he is safe. Still sleeping but past the hardest part, he will be waking soon," the dragon soothed, "they both will." she murdered the second part quietly.

"Go clean yourself in the pool then clean your son, we will have enough to explain without why he is covered in my blood."

Belladonna answered with a quick nod before setting to her task. It took longer than she'd like to admit for her to stumble across the cavern to the pool across the edge, her muscles stiff and cramped, legs weak wobbling with every step. Not concerned with modesty she quickly stripped her soiled clothing leaving them in a bloody heap on the edge of the pool before lowering herself into the water with a groan. Steam wafted around her shoulder as her body instantly relaxed in the hot water. Without missing a beat she completely submerged herself roughly pulling her fingers through her matted surfaced in a circle of pink tinged water only to dive back down under the surface.

Half an hour later she deemed herself clean enough and pulled herself up with renewed strength. Thankful to the fact that the dragon placed the packs near the pool while she bathed. Digging out a fresh set of clothes she dressed before turning her attention to the fourth pack of the group . From it she grabbed the two biggest pots she packed along with extra strips of fabric. Filling up the pots she carried them over to where Bilbo lay and began to long task of wiping him clean.

Four hours later found Belladonna with a sore back Bilbo blood free and in a fresh set of clothes. The dragon had help hold his weight while she undressed then re-dressed her son, then changed out the soiled furs for fresh ones to her relief.

Belladonna sat pressing her knee against Bilbo 's side running her fingers across his cheeks humming quietly.

"What is that?" the dragon asked curiously, Belladonna wondered if she should ask the creature her name but decided against it. Bilbo deserved to learn everything first.

"It's a lullaby I used to sing to him when he was a small child. It calmed him when he woke with nightmares or was stuck in bed with a cold." she explained.

"Now may not be the best time for this but dragons are not know for holding their tongue, are you aware that you are fading strong one?"

Belladonna closed her eyes, tears stinging behind her lids at the question, she took a moment to gather herself before answering, "I am aware, I have been since the death of my husband."

She took a deep breath, "Can you tell? Do you know how long I have?" she asked her throat tight.

She felt the the dragons gaze assessing her from her place next to her own child.

"Two months at minimum a year at most, I am sorry." She replied and Belladonna could hear real remorse in the dragons low voice.

"I will try to hold on as long as I can for him." she whispered more for herself than the dragon but she got an answer anyway.

"I assumed other wise, hum your lullaby it may draw him home."

Neither said anything more both content to soak up the warmth of their children while they waited for them to wake.

The sound of his mother singing to him was the first thing Bilbo became aware of. Her low voice drifting from one note to the next with such love it brought a tear to his eye. Slowly he opened his lids to find himself completely confused by his surroundings. His groan as he turned his head alerted his mother to his return to the living.

"Bilbo!" she gasped as she launched herself against him crushing him to her.

He coughed as all of the air left his lungs in a whoosh.

"Oh Bilbo I'm so glad you're awake I've been worried sick!" she mumbled into his hair.

Bilbo patted her head and pushed her back gently trying to get a better look at his surroundings. It seemed as if the were in a cave of some sort but that didn't make any sense. There were no mountains near the shire and he had no recollection of coming to this place in the first place. His eyes traveled across the far wall noticing a large opening which he could only assume to be the exit. When Bilbo ' s eyes first glimpsed a large shape out of the corner of his eye he froze. It couldn't be. Yet, it was, there just on the other side of the large stone room laid not one but two dragons.

The first was enormouse. It's scales were a deep shappire blue that gleamed and shone as the light hit them in different ways. The scales on its long angled jaw were small, covering the harsh angles of its snout. It's eyes were large each orb as large as the front door of Bag End. It's irises perfectly matching the color of its scales. The scales slightly increased in size as the mergered into two long snooth arched horns coming out of the back of it's head. Triangle shaped spikes adorned it's slender neck equally spaced apart. The spikes appeared to be a bone like protrusion that was more than a few shades darker than the rest of its body. It's back was smooth disappearing behind a massive wing. It's tail was just as long as it's back tampering of to a point with a trio of spikes attached attached at the end. It's chest scales were the largest in size and a lighter blue that reminded Bilbo of a flower that grew under the shade of the trees near his house. It's talons were the dark blue of its spikes and we're twice as long as Bilbo was tall.

The second dragon was smaller in size, still gigantic expecially to a hobbit but was noticeably smaller than the shappire one laying slightly in front of it. Where the first ones scales were a dark blue this one's were lighter, the color of the bluest sky. Instead of two horns it had multiple protrusions shooting of the back of its head and skull I'm varrying sizes. Taller thicker spikes were spaced down its thick neck, the color of the first dragons scales. It's back appeared to be smooth as well while it's wings where made of sharp hard angles while the first dragons were flowing and dare he say soft. It's chest was adorned with large plates reaching across its entire width instead of large scales. Each plate jutting forward away from the body like a suite of armor. It's talons were a shining silver, it's tail thick and smooth lacking the spikes at the tip. He momentarily wondered at the dragons eye color but it appeared to be sleeping so it's eyes were hidden from veiw.

Bilbo knew he should be afraid. It was foolish not to be, two unarmed hobbits sitting in the same cavern as not only one but two deadly dragons but as Bilbo looked at the two creatures he felt only an odd since of peace and safety that had him questioning his sanity.

Lack of fear however didn't stop him from jumping in surprise when the largest dragon addressed him.

"Hello young one, we have been waiting a long time to meet you." her voice ghosted over him like a favorite memory frozen in time. He knew that voice. That was the voice of the thundering storm, the voice that called to him in his sleep. His recognition must have shown on his face because the dragon hummed in what he hoped was pleasure.

"Good you remeber my voice, this is much more than I had hoped for. I am Kayerith, one of the last great dragons left in all of middle earth. This," she gestured down to the sleeping dragon beside her, "is my son Kalinth."

Although those in the Shire may not of believed Bilbo to be a proper hobbit Bilbo knew it was only polite to return an introduction once one was given.

"I am Bilbo Baggins and this is my mother Belladonna Baggins, it is a pleasure to meet you Kayerith." he nodded and bowed as best he could while sitting down.

Steam hissed out of the side of Kayerith's mouth and Bilbo's lips turned up at the corner at her small laugh all while he wondering how on earth he knew that the dragon was laughing.

"You are quite the polite young thing."

Bilbo pushed aside the blush at the dragons praise, "I seem to be confused would you be so kind as to explain what we are doing here in your fine cavern?" he asked curiously, still looking for the fear he should be feeling when one was conversing with a dragon.

"That my dear one is a long tale but if your feeling up to it I will begin."

Bilbo nodded eager to hear an explanation to his many questions.

With a slight nod in return the dragon started her tale.

"Long ago, long before the last dark age, dragons freely roamed the skies of this land. We were strong in numbers and not forced to hide as we are now. We were not feared or seen as crazed murderous beasts, we lived in peace with the other races of the land all content to share the earth and everything in it. Over time some dragons developed bonds with a member of a different race. In the beginning the bond was one as you would have with a friend today but the world is always changing and so we change with it." Bilbo found himself settling down into the furs relaxed by the water like flow of Kayerith's voice.

"The start of the change began with a dragon named Tarrelyn and a man named Bastien she had formed a bond with. One day while out hunting Bastien was ambushed by men of another tribe. They wounded him making sure that he would feel excruciating pains, before leaving him alone in the forest to die. Tarrelyn heard Bastien 's cries for help as she flew towards him home angered by the sight that she found.

Moved by grief and rage she lashed out at anything and everything around her trees splintered, boulders smashed, and fire streamed from her mouth. In her blind rage she managed to injure herself on her paw only noticing the blood dripping from her leg when it pooled beneath her. She wrapped herself around Bastien hoping her warmth would help ease his passing. She pressed her paw to his face in an old gesture of friendship when some of her blood spilled into his mouth.

She laid there for days waiting for the horrible moment when his heart beat would cease, she wondered how he clung to life for so long and considered giving him the quick death to end his misery but couldn't bring herself to harm him. Some days later, the exact amount has been lost in time, Bastien stirred. Not only have he recovered, he had changed. He'd grown taller, stronger, faster, each of his senses and instincts becoming sharper and more defined.

Such was her joy at this miracle Tarrelyn had him climb a top her back and raced him into the clouds, making Bastien the very first to ride astride a dragon. The tale spread and other dragons fearing for their weaker friends life willing cut open their skin giving our life blood in hope that it would protect then when they were not there to do so themselves. The exchange of life blood created a bond stronger than anyone could have foretold binding dragon and friend together until the end of their days.

As those bonded grew to have young of their own they found that some of the hatchlings were born searching for the one with whom they would bond. Dreams would reveal bits and pieces of the puzzle before they would fall into a deep slumber only to awaken once their bond mate was found."

Bilbo had always one for asking questions, at a young age he figured out that if one didn't ask a question they would never find the answer. So as the His question tumbled from his mouth interrupting Kayerith he blamed it all on habbit.

"What happened to those whose bond mates couldn't be found?"

Kayerith's eyes sparkled with what Bilbo hoped to be amusement before answering, "If a dragon falls into the bond slumber and the other half of the bond is never found the dragon would waste away and eventually die." Bilbo winced even though deep down he had expected that answer.

"Change came again this time in the form of a darkness that wanted to claim the land as its own. Dragons are fiercely protective of what is theirs and when something tries to take what is ours we fight back. This land and it's people were ours to protect so the dragons went to war. Those who were lucky enough to have found their rider went to war as a team. They would fight together on the ground or in the air they triumphed over the enemy. Not that there weren't losses many of dragons and riders fell to the darkness before it was pushed back. Though the day had been won none forgot the terrible war they had fought and dragons and their riders roamed the land to ensure peace was being upheld eliminating evil where it tried to gain a hold. They would come to be called by the name lhach ned baudh, or Flame of Judgement.

An age passed with Dragon and Rider soaring high in the sky, seen as a sign of hope and protection for all below, but all good things eventually come to an end as change once again swept over the world.

There was a rider whose name I do not know. He became bound to his dragon and unlike the others was not content with what he had. He wished for power and might, his goal to rule the world as its only king. He twisted his dragon tainted it's mind so that it too relished the idea of power and death. Together the two brought about the Great Dragon War. Lines were drawn, dragon's and riders chose sides, some drawn in by the alluring lust for power followed the nameless. The black army swept across the land slaughtering all who opposed them, but there were some who held on the their goodness and they fought back with everything they had.

The war raged on for hundreds of years, each side becoming smaller and smaller in numbers until there were barely any bound or unbound dragons left in the world. The other races of the world tired of the carnage banned together under one banner to destroy all those who were left. They killed both dark and light lhach ned baudh determined to wipe them all out existence. Eventually, the black army was defeated and the nameless was slain but peace was not found. The remaining lhach ned baudh we're forced into hiding hunted where ever they fled.

Thousands of years passed and our numbers continued to drop, now there are less the ten great dragons spread across the land and not one is bound to a rider. My son is the youngest and the first dragon to fall into the bond slumber in three thousand years, and you my dear Bilbo are the rider he has been waiting on."

Kayerith fixed him with a knowing looked and Bilbo ' s head spun. Him a dragon rider? I think not!

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" he rambled quickly shaking his hands back and forth for extra emphasis. " I am truly sorry for wasting you time but I think to have in fact found the wrong hobbit."

Scrambling to his feet he bowed deep and low ignoring the way his head spun from suddenly being vertical," Good-bye and good luck!" he finished as he stomped towards the exit.

Half way across the stone room he realized his mother was not behind him, spinning quickly he found her still sitting next to the pile of furs he had just vacated.

"You never told him?" the dragon questioned tilting it's large head to the side in a very cat like manner.

Bilbo ' s heart dropped into the pit of his stomach as his eyes met his mother's, he knew in that moment his entire world was about to be turned upside down.

An hour later Bilbo found himself sitting in the pitch black tunnel with his back against the stone wall with his head bouncing off of it lightly wondering how his life had ended up here. No, he knew exactly how he ended up here. He had just heard His mother recite how his entire existence was based on the fact that he would be sitting here, right now. The only reason he was even conceived was because an elf lord from Rivendell sent her back home to make a hobbit baby. Just wonderful.

He felt a slight shake of the ground and took a deep breath steadying himself for his second conversation with a dragon today. Might as well get used to it, apparently it will be my life from this point on. Stewing in his anger he had to force the snarl on his tongue not to pass his lips as the large head of a dragon slid into the tunnel casting off a blue glow onto the stones.

"How are you young one?"

Oh just fantastic realky, moments ago I found out my entire life was a lie but hey who cares right, he thought.

"Fine thank you." he spoke instead.

"I am sorry for the way you found out but please do not dispare. This is not a bad thing being lhach ned baudh is a gift and great honor. One no other being on earth can claim right now but you. You are special Bilbo Baggins and destined for great things."

"Nobody asked me if I wanted to be destined for great things! No one cared to mention that my whole life I've been groomed to fill a role I wasn't even aware existed. No one asked me a damn thing about any of this so I think I am due a moment of peace if you please madame dragon!" he snapped in a huff turning his bask towards the cave entrance.

A warm mist of steam wafted against the back of his neck as the dragon chuckled behind him sending his temper to an new record high.

"You are a fiery little thing aren't you?" she laughed agiain, "I guessed you have to be since your now the brother of a dragon, a meek soul would never do."

Now that caught his attention, "Did you say brother?"

"Aye, my blood now flows in your veins, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. You are as much my son as the one lying inside this cave which would make you his brother."

"By Yavanna" He breathed.

"I agree with your right to sulk for a few moments but before I leave you in peace I would just like to impart an old dragon wisdom. A mother only acts in protection of its young." at Bilbo ' s very impolite snort she pressed on, "would it have truly been better looking over your shoulder your entire life just to have a little insight or would you rather had the innocence and freedom your mother granted you with her silence?"

With those last words Kayerith slipped her head back inside leaving Bilbo in his promised peace. Though now his thoughts were swirling louder than before she'd come at all, which was probably her plan all along, he grumbled.

Would it have truly been better to know in advance? He wasn't sure but he planned on spending the rest of the night trying to puzzle out the answer to that question.

It didn't take long for guilt to creep over Bilbo, what was he doing? He had been blessed with a blissful and love filled childhood. He wouldn't have traded a single moment for all of the knowledge in the world. His mother had just been trying to spare him heartache and worry, just as she had done his entire life. With a regretful sigh he rose to his feet and wasted no time in rushing into the cave to wrap his mother in a bone crushing hug.

"I understand and I'm sorry." he whispered into her hair.

"No, I should have-" she started only to be cut off by her Bilbo.

"No, you did the right thing letting me grow up with out know this was hanging over my head. I love you thank you for always watching out for me." he assured her with as much convection as he could flood into his voice.

Mother in sons sat like that for a very long time content to hold on to each other lending silent support. If they noticed a large set of eyes watching them with an air of pride and affection they showed no sign, but all three parties found themselves filled with a glimmer of hope for the up coming days.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- I'd like to give a huge hot and thank you to Emerald who was kind enough to bet this chapter for me!

* * *

><p>Three days passed and Kalinth remained in his slumber, to Bilbo's worry. Kayerith reassured him that Kalinth was in the process of waking, taking longer because he had fallen to the slumber over a year before. Bilbo had shuddered when she relayed that information, he remembered what it felt like to exist in a state of limbo and he'd only had to endure it for three days. He couldn 't imagine being trapped in the black for a full year.<p>

Kayerith was very welcoming and friendly; much friendlier than Bilbo could ever have imagined a dragon capable of being. As a young boy he heard tales of fire breathing demons with no care for anyone or anything but themselves and riches, great beasts who would burn down entire towns and use the charred bones of the dead to clean their blood stained teeth.

Kayerith however, was the exact opposite of these tales and Bilbo was starting to not only enjoy but seek out her company; content to sit on the stone floor for hours discussing about every subject imaginable.

During the time not spent with his own mother or Kayerith, Bilbo would more often than not be found sitting next to Kalinth, his side pressed into the nook where the dragon's jaw connected to It's thick neck. His idle hands would gently brush across the sky blue scales mesmerized by their silky hardness. He would whisper to the sleeping dragon stories from his childhood, interesting things he'd learned from the dragon's mother, and his fears. Though the dragon never moved or showed any sign of awareness to Bilbo's words or touch, each time he'd leave Kalinth side it seemed as if a new piece to a puzzle he didn't know he'd needed to complete fell into place.

When Kalinth finally woke Bilbo could hardly contain his excitment. He stood back allowing mother and son a well deserved moment of privacy all the while bouncing on the balls of his feet in anticipation, and though he would vehemently deny it, a mild case of nerves. So when the dragon raised his head, his large eyes, which happened to look oddly familiar, gazing upon Bilbo for the first time he went completely still. He held his breath as Kalinth rose to his feet and slowly made his way across the cavern towards him.

Kalinth was even more impressive than Bilbo had originally realized. Though he was smaller in size than his mother he was far from lacking. His body thick and muscular where hers was smooth and graceful. He was exactly what Bilbo had always imagined a Great Dragon would look like yet so much more and Bilbo couldn't help but be rather intimated.

Kalinth brought his head down so that he could look Bilbo directly in the eye, "It is an honor to finally meet you Bilbo Baggins, even if you are a bit late." the dragon teased.

"Next time try sending out an invitation and I'll try to be on time." he quipped back with a smirk.

Internally Bilbo was shocked at himself, why out of every possible answer and/or statement of greeting did he decide to vocalize that one. What a lovely way to make a splendid first impression.

Yet, when the hiss of steam surrounded him and the deep rumble of dragon laughter echoed around the cavern everything in the world felt as if it was exactly how if should be.

* * *

><p>Three months passed by quickly and Belladonna couldn't of been prouder of her son. He had accepted the fact that his life would never be the same and never looked back. He took everyday and grabbed to by the horns finding joy ever where he looked. Bilbo and Kalinth quickly became attached at the hip neither one leaving the others side for long. It amazed her how two creatures who were so different on the outside could be so similar on the inside. Both were kind and generous, curious and mischievous, fiery and quick witted.<p>

Belladonna could already see the magnificent pair the two of them would someday make. As she watched them her heart filled with hope, not only for her son but for all of middle earth. She knew those two were going to change the world, and when they did it would be for the better.

"Do you have to go?" Bilbo asked from behind her as she secured the tie on her pack.

"I will be gone less than a week you will be so busy with your training you won't even have time to miss me." she teased shouldering her pack and turning to face him.

"I will always miss you mother." Bilbo assured her with a genuine smile.

"Oh Bilbo Baggins, you have all of your father's charm and then some!" she laughed patting her front pocket to make sure that the letters she needed to send were there.

"Now be a dear and give your mother a hug."

Bilbo wasted no time wrapping his mother in a tight squeeze that lifted her feet off the ground.

"Now behave yourself. I better not hear you and Kalinth gave Kayerith a hard time when I get back."

"We would never!" Kalinth called in fake denial.

The cry of an eagle sounded from outside of the tunnel.

"That's my ride," Belladonna sighed, "I will see you in a few days." she promised dropping a kiss on Bilbo's cheek as she walked by waving over her shoulder at his good-bye.

On her return Belladonna found Kayerith waiting for her on the cliffs ledge. Sliding to the ground she thanked the eagle for his help and watched as he lept into the air before for speaking.

"I know what you're going to say." she stated her back still facing Kayerith.

"And what is it that you think I'm here to say?" the dragon chuckled.

"You're here to tell me that I need to tell Bilbo that I'm dying." she stated simply as if she were speaking about the weather and not her own death.

"I do think Bilbo deserves to know the truth about your fading but how and when you tell him is up to you. I would never assume to push you into telling him before you were ready. A fact which I had hoped you knew."

Belladonna felt her shoulders slumpped at the hurt in the dragon's voice and sighed, "No you're right I know you wouldn't. I'm sorry, I'm just on edge is all; it's not easy having a count down to your death you know." she snapped bitterly.

Kayerith stepped forward and pressed the top of her head against Belladonna ' s back in a silent show of support. Belladonna sagged back allowing the dragon to hold her weight soaking in her warmth like balm to a jagged cut.

"Promise me you will look after him when I'm gone." she urged

"I swear that I will protect him with my life." Kayerith vowed.

Belladonna leaned her head back so it was resting against Kayerith's.

"Protecting him is one thing, that's not all I want from you. You are always telling the boys that your blood flows in Bilbo's veins making them brothers in not only bond but blood; which in a way would make you his mother as well. When I am gone I expect you to love and support him like a mother would...like I would." she forced her voice to be strong against the waver she felt in her throat as a tear slipped silently down her cheek.

"Bilbo Baggins already has a mother, a spectacular one at that. I can not promise that he will ever see me as one. I think you have fulfilled that role to its fullest but I can promise that I will and already do love him as if he were my own. You are so strong little one and no matter how much time you have left I want you to know that it has been a pleasure to know you and call you friend."

Kayerith's declaration was spoken with so much admiration and affection more tears sprang from Belladonn's eyes. She couldn't begin to express how much Kayerith's words meant to her. Knowing that even after she was gone Bilbo would have someone there to love him like she would was like a massive weight lifted off of her shoulders and for the first time in weeks Belladonna could breath easy.

* * *

><p>The night sky shone bright , stars twinkling against a field of black in a most beautiful way. Bilbo had always loved the sky, as a child he used to run as fast as his legs would carry him strech out his arms pretending that he was soaring high above the clouds. Now however, standing on the edge of the cliff that housed their cavern he was starting to second guess if flying was as important as he once thought. He wiped his sweaty palms against his pants and cast a worried glance towards his brother.<p>

"Neverous?" Kalinth asked with an amused twinkle in his eye.

"Maybe a bit." he retorted grudgingly.

"It's not as if it will be your first time in the sky, you've flown with the Eagles plenty of times." Kalinth reminded.

"Oh aye I have but you are not an eagle and much more prone to pranks." Bilbo laughed.

"Would it make you feel better if I promised to be on my very best behavior?" Kalinth asked sweety...too sweetly in Bilbo's opinion.

"Your best behavior is still rather lacking." Bilbo grumbled.

Kalinth stood as his mother and Belladonna made their way out of the cave brushing his leg against Bilbo as he walked to the edge of the cliff.

"Up you go brother," Kalinth called gesturing to his back, "I promise not to let you fall."

Bilbo walked with his head up determined not to let his nervous show, this was Kalinth, he would never let anything happen to him. With a reassuring nod from both Belladonna and Kayerith Bilbo climbed onto his brother. He nestled himself in the dip at the bottom of Kalinth ' s neck where his back began to arch. He'd spent many nights curled up in this exact spot and was calmed by how safe he felt there.

"Alright, I'm ready." He called out in determination.

"Hold on little brother, this is going to be fun." Kalinth warned seconds before pushing off of the rocky cliff hard with his hind legs shooting them into the night sky.

Wind whipped past Bilbo's face as the soared up into the night. A smile stretched across his face so wide his cheeks hurt. He could feel Kalinth's muscles rolling underneath him with every beat of his powerful wings. He squeezed his thighs tigher, leaning his body forward close to his brothers neck as they dipped into a dive.

"This is amazing!" he crowed in delight as Kalinth ' s wings snapped out halting their decent.

The pair hovered for a moment before Kalinth angled his wings pumping them hard to gain more altitude. "You haven't seen anything yet!" He called back to his brother.

Bilbo pressed his weight down making sure to keep his body tight against the dragon as they spiraled and dipped across the sky. When Kalinth leveled out the pair of them hovered above the clouds looking up at the stars that seemed to shine brighter for them. Bilbo spread out his arms and raised them up to the sky feeling as if his fingers could brush against the shining orbs above him. Bilbo had never felt more alive than he did in that moment. It amazed him how easily flying with Kalinth came to him, it was as easily as breathing.

They flew until the the first golden rays of sun began to streak across the vast blue sky. Bilbo fought the surge of disappointment as Kalinth ' s feet gently landed against the stony cliff. Tossing his left leg around the dragons muscled neck he slide to the ground leaning against his brothers leg as he tried to get his wobbling legs back under control, his body still buzzing with excited energy.

"That was wonderful boys!" Kayerith praised from behind them, "Tomorrow we'll start working on aerial maneuvers. The two of you have a lot of work ahead of you before your ready."

"Ready for what?" Kalinth questioned curiously as the four of then made their way back into the tunnel.

"To become lhach ned baudh." she answered simply motioning for Kalinth and Bilbo to seat themselves in front of her.

Kayerith waited for everyone to get situated, Belladonna resting against her side in the same way Bilbo was pressed against Kalinth before continuing.

"We have spoken in great lengths about the winds and how they carry important information if one knows how to listen. A wind of change is coming to middle earth and you will need to be prepared when it does. A darkness is gathering, quietly gaining strength in the shadows." She confessed.

"What kind of darkness?" Kalinth asked cautiously.

"I don't know who or what is behind the darkness only that it is dangerous. It comes from an old power, one that thirsts for what it has lost. Each passing day it goes darker, bolder It's tendrils pushing further into the light, poisoning it. Long has the world been with out the Ihach ned baudh who fought for the light of all. The races once united have fractured, looking only towards themselves not caring for the troubles of others. The two of you are the only remaining members of a people who once protected all of Midle Earth and with that comes both responsibility and a choice."

Kayerith met the gaze of each of her sons, wishing that they would never have to face down the unknown darkness. Knowing that one day they would.

Kalinth and Bilbo shared a knowing look both sitting up taller. They had spent many long nights curled up together discussing what it meant to truly be a Ihach ned baudh and decided that one day when the time was right they would carry out the work of those that came before them.

"We know of the choice you speak of mother," Kalinth cut in before she could speak. "Together we've decided to take up the mantel of our forefathers."

"When the darkness comes we will be there to meet it." Bilbo finished with an air that left no room for arguements.

Belladonna was filled with a swell of pride at the boys declaration. She had known they would choose to be figures of light when the darkness came, sitting by as others fell when they could make a difference was not an option for either of them. If her time wasn't running short she would have been by their side fighting with them.

"This isn't a choice to make lightly as I'm sure you're aware but if your certain then we must start preparing. There is much for you to learn before you will be ready." Kayerith explained.

"Go get some rest, tomorrow the real work will begin."

Both boys nodded in understanding quickly saying goodnight to both Belladonna and Kayerith before moving to the other side of the cavern.

"Do you think we'll be able to make a difference?" Bilbo asked as he crawled into the warm space between Kalinth's side and wing.

"I hope so little brother, all we can do is try." he rumbled sleepily curling his neck around the wing Bilbo lay cocooned in.

"Together I think we can do anything." Bilbo yawned.

"I think your right."

Nothing more needed to be said, with a small smile on his lips Bilbo drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next four months flew by in a blur, Kayerith spent most of her time training the boys while Belladonna finished tying up a few loose ends which is why she found herself in a small glen just below the south end of the Blue Mountians.<p>

The sun filtered to the trees and she took a moment to enjoy it's warmth laying down into to the soft grass, turning her face into the light. Her time was almost done, she had days left a week at most. Some would let the knowledge of their embedding departure from this world dampen their spirits but not Belladonna. No, she had too much love and joy in her heart for that, it's main source being her son and the two dragons he was with now. Life has a funny way of taking you places you'd never thought you'd go.

She left the Shire in search of adventure and had got her fill of the world beyond it boarders. She called Rivendell her home for many years and her heart to this day beat in time with the gorgeous waterfall that had been outside her window. She'd scaled the Misty Mountains and danced on its high peaks, she'd explored the forest of Trollshaws with a wizard and elven princess at her side listening to stories of times long ago. She returned home to the Shire and loved fiercer than any heroine out of a book. She built a home that was filled with so much laughter and warmth it still brought a tear to her eye. When her beloved Bungo passed she knew part of her went with him but love can be found in the most unsuspecting places, in the form of two dragons. Kayerith and Kalinth were bound to Bilbo by blood but they had come to be her family as well. One she loved more than words could describe and she knew even after her passing they would carry on. They would make sure Bilbo not only carried on but lived; lived life to its fullest. No, Belladonna Baggins was not sad for she had so much to be thaknful for.

The sound of a snapping twig brought her back to herself and she sat up a blinding smile on her face.

"It is so good to see you my old friend." she greeted the approaching figure, who was dressed in a long silver robe that looked as it were woven with moonbeams.

"As it is good to see you, my daughter insisted on traveling with me she demanded the opportunity to say goodbye."

"Arwen is too kind. I had hoped she would come, she means very much to me."

Lord Elrond stepped closer and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "As you mean to both of us." he replied gently.

Belladonna brushed a stray tear a way with the back of her hand, she had no need for tears here in the presence of her dearest friend.

"I've brought some things with me, I was hoping one of your elves could craft a few things for Bilbo out of them in their spare time. I have have the design for the one here, the rest I will leave to your smith's." she sniffed pulling an envelope out of her coat.

Lord Elrond slowly reached for the offered item meeting her eyes.

"It would be my honor to craft whatever you wish." he volunteered.

"That would mean more than I can express." she managed after a long moment with tear blurred eyes.

"Consider it done. How is your Bilbo?"

The corner of her mouth turn up at the sound of her son's name, "He's fantastic, Bungo would be so proud if he could see him now, I know I am."

"As you should be. Come," Lord Elrond gestured towards the area he appeared from, " let us have some lunch Arwen made sure to bring all of your favorites and would love to hear all about dear Bilbo."

"Are there honey cakes?"

"Dozens." he stated with a smirk.

"Well lead on!" Belladonna cheered throwing her arms out in front of her. She may not ever have been the most respectable hobbit but she was a hobbit none the less, and no hobbit, respectable or not turned down an offer of honeycakes.

Lord Elrond and Arwen were like a soothing breeze on a hot summer day, bringing her peace and calm. They talked the day away speaking of the present, moments they shared in the past, and Belladonna's hope for the future. As the sun dipped down below the horizon they knew they knew it was time to part.

"I shall miss you nin mell mellon." Arwen whispered into Belladonna's ear as she embraced her.

Belladonna wrapped her arms tighter around the elf princess soaking in the feeling of love and friendship.

"Promise me you will follow your heart. You deserve all of happiness in the world, so when you find it grab it with both hands and don't let go." the hobbit pleaded.

"I promise." Arwen swore pressing a soft kiss to her forehead before turning around and walking to the edge of the glen.

Tears freely fell down her face she turned to face her old friend.

"I guess this is goodbye." she laughed though she knew it fell flat.

"I wish that this was just a bad dream and I would wake tomorrow knowing I would see you again." the elf confessed, his usual stoic face open eyes glistening with tears.

No one should look so beautiful when they cry, Belladonna thought wistfully.

"I would not wish a single night of bad dreams for you, so let this stay in the hours of waking." Belladonna sniffed.

"I will keep watch over your son from afar until the time is right, but know that I will will do everything in my power to aid him in his journeys and keep him safe. Rivendell will always be a haven for Bilbo Baggins."

"Thank you Elrond, for everything you've ever done for me and all I know you will do for my son in the future. You are the dearest friend a simple hobbit could ask for." she chocked around watery smile.

Belladonna gasped as Elrond leaned forward and pressed his forehead lightly against hers in a sign of love and friends ship.

"Simple is never been a word used to describe you. You are light, joy, spirit, and kindness it has been my honor to know you these past sixty-two years; they have passed much to quickly for my liking. Now at the end of your journey know that you have filled the lives of others with joy. You will be remembered with love and friendship. Farewell, my dear Belladonna."

Belladonna couldn't have stopped her arms from wrapping around her friend as much as one could stop the sun from rising. She had truly been blessed in this life and appreciated it now at the end of her days more than she could have when life lay long ahead of her. With a tear full goodbye she turned, determined not to look back, smiling to herself as she failed not only once but twice.

As Belladonna bid her last farewell to the Landroval the eagle prince she thought she had no more tears left to shed. She thanked him for all of the help he and his kin had provided her in her life and placed a quick kiss to the tip of his beak. The tears she thought had abandoned her returned as the eagle lept into the air circling above her three times crying out the call meant lost loved one. Taking one last deep breath of mountain air she braced herself. She still had three more goodbyes to say, one that would be the hardest one of all


	4. Chapter 4

_Twenty-one years later._

Bilbo's bare feet moved silently across the rocky tunnel long ago becoming used to the feel of stone beneath them. His breathed slow making sure not a even a whisper of sound slid passed his lips. He carefully picked his way forward tucked into the shadows of the tunnel, listening intently to his surroundings. As he turned the corner a gut churning smell assaulted his noise. Years ago the smell would have forced him to his knees trying to contain the bile as it moved to rush out of his mouth, brushing back tears from his burning eyes; but not now. Although, he may have wished otherwise he had become accustomed to the awful smell of filth and death, it played a major role in his life after all. One couldn't fight creatures of darkness and expect it to be surrounded by sunshine and roses.

The sound of muffled laugher accompanied by the shuffling of feet had him pressing closer to the stone wall to his right. Something thick and wet dripped onto his shoulder and he hoped it was only water, not that it wouldn't be the first time he'd be exposed to... less appealing substances.

"How long do we have to wait here?" a gritty voice called out from further ahead.

"As long as Rizzeck says." came a second sharper voice.

"Well I'm sick of being stuck here. I ain't had nothing to eat since that farmer and his wife four days ago, such skinny things, barely enough to make a full meal." whined the first voice.

Bilbo's face contorted into one of disgust and anger it looked like he'd found out the fate of the owners of the ransacked farm a few miles south.

"They were pitiful weren't they," The second voice chuckled darkly, " should have thanked us for putting 'em out of their misery, 'snot like they were well off."

"I think they were too busy screaming when you started biting off fingers." a third voice snorted.

"They taste better fresh. I hate cold blood, leaves a bad taste on my tongue." the initial speaker whinned.

A familiar heat flowed through Bilbo's veins at their words. No one deserved to die in such a way. Anger pushed his feet forward determined to make the monsters pay for their crimes. Silently, he crept forward it would do no good to alert them of his presence. Coming to a sharp bend in the tunnel he scanned the area before him, four goblins we're gathered fifteen feet away.

Two were tall and lean, all saggy skin and awkward angles. Their thin gangly arms and torso were a light color blotched with raised red scabs. The two other goblins were smaller in stature and much more round. Honestly if someone knocked them off their feet Bilbo swore they would roll away. Their greasy skin was covered in oozing lumps that leaked a foul yellow filth. The fatter two were bent down examining a small pile of bones, searching for any meat they might have missed the first time around. Each held a crude looking sword in one of their wart infested hands. Bilbo's eyes latched on to the bits of blood and flesh that was crusted along the blades.

_Disgusting vile creatures._

"Eh quit diggin' in that pile and pay attention, we got a job to do." snapped one of the tall goblin's.

"Some job, all we've been doing is guarding this entrance when we know there ain't nobody else around." one of the fat goblins countered sliding one of the large bones between his jagged terth.

"It'll be your head if Rizzeck finds out you werent doin' what he told us."

"Shove off, what Rizzeck don't know won't hurt 'im." the fat goblin groaned waving a warted hand in the air.

"To bad for you I'm standing right here then." a new goblin growled from the shadows.

As the new arrival stepped into the flickering torch light Bilbo's hand tightened around his sword. Rizzeck. This goblin was more orc like than any of the other scum Bilbo had encountered. He stood tall with broad shoulders, a face carved from nightmares. Thin whips of hair matted with blood and rotting flesh sticking out from odd places on his skull, larges cracks and welts covered his body, his teeth were jagged and twisted; visible even when his mouth was fully clothed. He looked every bit the monster he was.

The reaction to Rizzeck ' s presence was immediate all four goblins scrambling to put distance between themselves and their over lord in a paniced frennzy. They were smart to do so Bilbo had witnessed Rizzeck rip a goblin's head clean off its shoulders for standing to close.

Rizzeck was the younger brother of the Great Goblin, a king of sorts who ruled the dark twisted tunnels deep in the Misty Mountains. Rizzeck was merciless , eager to prove that he was just as vile as his brother. While the king was content in his mountain hell, Rizzeck to eager to look beyond the mountains, taking and killing as he pleased. People whispered in fear, shutting themselves into their homes before the sun fully set praying they would not be the ones to be taken once the night fell.

Rizzeck strutted forward lunging toward one of the fat goblins, a wet throaty cackle sounding as the said goblin tripped falling at his feet. Bending low he pressed one of his large hands against the fallen goblin's throat.

"What Rizzeck doesn't know won't hurt him." he mocked in a sing song voice that sent a chill down Bilbo's spine.

"I suggest you tell me everything now or I will pop hour head like a boil." He spat as fat goblin began to shake violently in his grasp.

"Nothing to report sir no one's come near the entrance." One of the tall goblin's answered when it was clear the trembling goblin was unable.

"There better not have been. We can't have anyone stumbling on our plans before were ready. My brother wants a goblin strong hold in the Blue Mountains and a goblin strong hold is what he is going going to get. Our time is coming and when it does middle earth will be surrounded on every side, ripe for the taking." with each word Rizzeck squeezed tighter around the goblin's neck until he was thrashing and gasping for air.

Bilbo had seen enough with one quick movement he released his sword from it scabbard and charged into the group. Rizzeck dropped the goblin from his hold and spun pulling a crude jagged sword from across his back. The two tall goblin's lunged forward swords drawn high but Bilbo was ready. Spinning away from his attackers he felt the wind from their swings on his back. Instinct kicking in he made quick work of the two goblins and found them unmoving at his feet in moments. One of the fat goblin's attempted to sneak up behind him and with a quick twist of his wrist and a readjustment of his grip he thrust his sword directly behind him burying it deep into the goblin's chest. Turning, he grabbed the sword with both hands and forced it down slicing through bone and flesh before smoothly pulling it out, turning away as the goblin's insides splashed to the ground in a heap.

An enraged roar sounded behind him and Bilbo threw his sword up blocking the incoming blow. Rizzeck tried to use his height to his advantage but Bilbo was strong bracing his other hand on the flat side of his blade he pushed up causing Rizzeck to stumble back a few inches. The distance may not seem like much but in battle it can be the difference between victory and defeat, pressing his advantage Bilbo went on the offensive pushing the goblin lord until his back was pressed against the stony wall.

"Have you come to kill me dragon rider?" Rizzeck growled as Bilbo pressed the point of his sword against the goblin's throat.

"I came here to find the missing family, you're just a bonus."

"You fight is a lost cause the lhach ned baudh fell long ago. Darkness is coming, you will never win." The goblin sneered flashing more of his snarled teeth.

Bilbo knew what was coming and didn't even have to think as he pulled a dagger from his belt deflecting the incoming swipe from Rizzeck ' s own dagger. Throwing is other arm around in a smooth arch he cleaved the goblin's head clean off It's shoulders, paying it no attention as it rolled passed his feet.

He strode forward to the remaining goblin who just managed to get to his feet when Bilbo swept his legs from underneath him sending him crashing back to the ground.

"Send a message to your king, tell him what happened here. Tell him that for every life he takes I will take one in return." he snarled lifting the goblin off the ground and tossing him in the direction Rizzeck came from, a satisfied smile on his lips as the fat goblin fled into the darkneas.

He quickly made his way out of the tunnel ignoring the spots that danced in front of his eyes with the sudden change in lighting. His thoughts echoed Rizzeck ' s words he would have to discuss them with Kalin when he got back to the cavern. He carefully picked his way over the jagged rocks when he was suddenly swept up into the sky.

Bilbo laughed as the rocks fell away and climbed up his brother's leg before sitting himself comfortably just behind his neck. He leaned his body forward pressing is forehead against Kalinth ' s scales enjoying the moment of peace. He would miss this most. The peaceful moments when there was no blood, no fight, nothing but the two of them flying in the night sky.

The two brothers had never been able to fly during the day when they could risk being seen. Though they lived in a cave located in the most isolated peaks of the Blue Mountains they had to be careful. If word got out that there was not only one but two dragons hidden there it wouldn't be long before chaos decended. Members of many races would rush to the mountains determined to be the one to slay the dragons. Some would do it for glory others out of fear but either way they would caused problems their family didn't need. So Bilbo and Kalinth were content to fly under the light of the stars.

When Kalinth landed Bilbo made no attempt to move.

"Are you hurt." his brother asked full of concern.

"No, not at all. There were only four goblin's and Rizzeck." he answered.

"Rizzeck?" his brother questioned surpised.

"He said something about The Great Goblin wanting a goblin strong hold here in the mountains, but I can't figure out how they'd manage it. The distance is too far for so many goblin's to travel unnoticed and they can't move about in the daylight. I still can't believe Rizzeck and his goons made it this far from the Misty Mountains." Bilbo ranted running his hands through his hair in frustratuon.

Kalinth turned his head down slightly in a look that Bilbo had come to calm his 'thinking face', "The idea that a large goblin force could cross half of middle earth is impossible, maybe they were planning on multiple small groups making the trips but even that seems doubt full and would take decades. The most likely scenario was Rizzeck planned to start his own following here in the Blue Mountains to promote himself to a place of power he would never gain in the shadow of his brother." Kalinth theorized and Bilbo could find no fault in his logic.

"At least I got to end that bastard before I leave." Bilbo tried to make his voice sound light even though he knew Kalinth would see right through him.

"I am no happier about this than you are." The dragon grumbled lowering his head.

"I know," Bilbo sighed, " It's not your fault every dragon has to go through it I just wish I could be there for you when you do, I hate being helpless."

"You are far from helpless little brother," Kalinth hissed in the dragon equivalent of a dry laugh. "At least we will not be separated for long the burning will only last for five to ten years."

Bilbo snorted, "Not long for a dragon but five to ten years is quite a long time for a simple hobbit."

Kalinth raised his neck so his the top of his head was pushed against Bilbo's side. "You are no longer a simple hobbit, ten years is nothing in the span of your life anymore. Do not fear brother we will be together again soon."

Bilbo could do nothing but nod his head in understanding as he slid to the ground. The Eagles would be here soon, he had better gather his things.

Kayerith and Kalinth shadowed his every move as he rounded up every thing he was planning on taking with him to the shire. His mind couldn't quite wrap around the idea that now, after everything he'd done, everything he'd seen, and all the ways he'd changed that he was to go back to the quite world of Bag End. He wondered if this was how his mother felt when she left Rivendell.

Once he had gathered up all of his important belongings and packed away his weapons in a second pack the trio huddled together content to soak in each others warmth for their remaining time. Bilbo's thoughts drifted to his mother again as he found they usually did of given the chance.

Belladonna ' s passing had hit him like a mortal blow wounding him in such a way he hadn't been sure he could survive but he did thanks to the two dragons surrounding him now. He clung to Kayerith and Kalinth like his life depended on it, which to this day he's sure it did. They never left him alone even for a second, sending him their support and love every way possible. Kalinth would tuck Bilbo under his wing and lay there for days as if he could stand as a physical barrier between him and his pain. At night when his quiet sobs echoed off the stone ceiling they would softly sing him Belladonna's lullaby until he finally drifted off to sleep. Never once did they judge him for his pain or tears nor did they push him to push aside his grief. They let him work through everything in his own time, their only request being permission to help him however possible with out refusal.

Over time Bilbo was able to carry on with only a dull ache in his chest, when other times it felt like a he had a knife wedged in deep but through it all he had to constants pulling him out of the darkness. Reminding him that even in the darkest of time light can be found in the ones you love. Belladonna's death bonded them all in a way Bilbo had neveI expected, they were as dear to him now as she had always been and now he would be forced to leave them.

Kalinth was approaching his time of burning, something every dragon went through every thousand years or so. Dragons do not grow the same way other races do, yes they will grow larger as time passes but any major changes happen during their burning time. Kayerith and Kalinth will go far away and hide themselves deep into the earth where Kalinth will fall into a deep sleep. Not the same empty limbo of the bond sleep but a peaceful extended slumber. There will be no feeling of emptiness and dark, instead pleasant dreams and fond memeories. His body will heat until it becomes covered in flames and when the flames extinguish Kalinth will wake having grown and changed.

The burning sleep is when a dragon is at their most vulnerable, unable to wake until the burning is done. They're scales would be weak their armour non existent leaving them open to injury. If someone wanted to slay a dragon the burning time would be their best opportunity. For that reason Kayerith will stand guard while her son slumbers.

Bilbo tried not to be upset over the fact that he could not be there for his brother but after many long nights and dragged out arguements Kayerith's logic overruled the brother's protests. The two dragons would be hidden in an area so remote there would be no way to easily find food or water for Bilbo. The Eagles helped in that aspect now but asking his friends to travel such distances so frequently was absurd even if they would have agreed to help. At that was only one of the many logical arguements Kayerith laid at their feet.

Not that she herself was pleased with the idea of being separated from her small son but a sometimes a mother had to make hard decisions in the best interest of their children. Bilbo could either stay with them during the burning trapped in a cavern with minimal food and necessities for a decade, or return home to his gentle shire where he would want for nothing. She also had another very important reason for sending him to the shire that she hadn't voiced.

For the past twenty-one years both of her son's had worked hard but Bilbo more so. He pushed himself to the extremes only stopping to eat, sleep, and fly with His brother. He held himself to a brutal standard where mistakes were not tolerated much to the dragon mothers worry. No matter how many times she tried to slow him down he brushed aside her concerns. His training paid off he had become one of the most fierce warrior's Kayerith had ever encountered. When dragon and Rider were together her son's where a sight to behold. So in sync with each other they moved as if they were preforming a dance; one where only they knew the steps. It was awe inspiring the way the worked together each knowing instinctively where and what the other would do before they did it.

When the goblins grew bolder they were there to push them back with a swift efficiency. There was the occasional orc or warg pack that fell to their blade and claws when they ventured to close to their home or the near by towns. The two brothers silently kept the peace striking at night, leaving unseen. The people they saved more often than not were completely unaware that they were in any danger at all.

Her son had worked hard and deserved a moment of peace. The winds whispered more frequently of a darkness on the rise and Kayerith feared once they were reunited there would be little peace in their future. Bilbo deserved to enjoy it while he had the chance.

The cry of the Eagles sounded from the cliff beyond and the trio reluctantly parted though Bilbo kept a hand on Kalinth ' s leg.

"I will miss you my son and will think of you everyday." she cooed softly bupping the tip of her jaws into his empty palm.

Bilbo smiled pushing off of Kalinth to come forward and wrap his arms around as much of her neck as he could. Kayerith bent forward tucking her head to the side embracing him back. She took a deep breath and let his scent wash over her knowing it would be too long before she could do so again.

"I'm going to miss you too." Bilbo mumbled into her neck his voices bouncing off of her hard scales.

"Be safe, we will come for you the moment we are able." she reassured him before exiting the cavern to give the brothers a moment to themselves.

Kalinth dropped to his stomach and Bilbo wasted no time crawling into the crook of his leg and chest. This was how the brothers spent most of their spare time while inside the cavern, Bilbo tucked against Kalinth as they talked, laughed, slept, or sat in companionable silence. The two had become brothers in every sense of the word and Bilbo wasn't sure how he had lived so long with out him as a child. Now the idea of being separated for any amount of time felt like a knife to the heart.

"It won't be for long." Kalinth stated his voice rumbling threw his chest guessing the direction of Bilbo's thoughts.

"For you, you get to sleep through it!" Bilbo laughed digging his elbow into his brothers side knowing it would have no effect.

"While you will be eating seven meals a day and playing host to the many nosey shirefolk who will be eagerly waiting to discover just what Bilbo Baggins has been up to in his time away. Do try not to gain to much weight gorging on all of those sweets. Remeber I'm the one who has to carry you around." Kalinth teased bumping his snout into Bilbo's shoulder.

"Ha, there is no amount of cakes and goodies in the world that would make me hard for you to carry." Bilbo laughed pushing the dragons head away.

"You never know I've seen the way you eat."

"This coming from a dragon."

Their conversations stopped both to busy relishing in the feel of having the other close. With a disgruntled sigh Billbo stood and backed away so Kalinth could do the same, there was really no point in delaying the inevitable.

"Be safe and I will see you soon." Bilbo smiled as his brother pressed his massive head against his front.

Bilbo lightly stroked the sensitive scales along the edge of his jaw before squeezing him tight.

"I will be perfectly fine, you have ten years and not a moment longer so don't be late."

"I won't be."

With that two brothers walked side by side out of the tunnel and into the awaiting night. A few more short goodbyes were said and before he knew it Bilbo was off headed home...or what was once home long ago; now he had the feeling home was who he had just left behind.

* * *

><p><em>Six years Later<em>

Bilbo Baggins was bored. Not the kind of bored that could be diverted by busying oneself with some menial task. No, this was the kind of bored that ate away at a person as they paced grooves into the floor like a loon.

His first year or so passed by rather peacefully. Bag End had been kept up impeccably by Mr. Hamfast Gamgee due to a long standing agreement between him and Bilbo's mother. In fact everything was so well kept Bilbo barely had to dust upon his return. Just as Kalinth had teased the morning after his arrival his home had been flooded with well wishers, who honestly didn't care about Bilbo one bit and we're only there to gather the latest gossip. He played his part of the respectable...or as close to a respectable hobbit as he could but by some of the looks he received it became apparent that spending twenty-two years in a cave, living with dragons dulled his manners some what. His physical appearance and clothing choices probably had a minor part minor part to play in their gawking as well but he had never been one to dress I hobbit fashion in his youth and found no patience for it now.

Thankfully after a time the novelty of Bilbo's return wore off and the shire folk grew tired of his lack luster answers and he was left in peace by most. Though some such as Lobelia Sackville-Baggins made it their person mission to bother and annoy him as often as possible. She would come banging on the door demanding to know just exactly where and what he had been doing in his time away. Apparently for Lobelia Lobelia the explanation that he was simply staying with some of his mother's old friends was not acceptable, even if that was the only explanation she would ever get. Bilbo usually sent her off with a taste of his quick wit and if that didn't work one of his dragon like snarls. He had to admitt watching her turn tail and race from the house shouting about the Mad Baggins brought more than one smile to his face.

For quite some time he was content to putter out in the garden, with Hamfast offering his aid once he saw how utterly useless Bilbo was at growing vegetables. Bilbo prided himself on his ability to name and categorize plants and know even their most obscure uses but getting them to actually growbin the way the other hobbits could was a talent he had yet to master. Though Hamfast insisted he was improving but Bilbo just figured that the old hobbit was just to good natured to ever say a bad word towards anyone.

Five years in, gardening had lost its charm and Bilbo found himself at a loss. He tried picking up other hobbit like hobbies but found them to be completely lacking. Crocheting doilies, honestly he'd rather watch paint dry. He found that the only true enjoyment he had was when one of the Eagles would come to visit and take him flying. The large fuss the majestic birds caused was a much loved bonus but what he truly treasured was the chance to be in the sky, with wind whipping his hair around his face. For a moment if he closed his eyes he could almost imagine he was with Kalinth again.

Every year that passed the crack in his chest widened. Originally, being back at Bag End soothed the ache. Here in the place where he had so many happy memories of his mother and father. Being surrounded by their old things, sitting in his father's favorite chair was a blessing, almost as if he had gained a little piece of them back. Now every night when he sat In his father's chair before the fire all it did was remind him of the family he'd lost and they family he was currently separated from.

His pushed himself to train doing weapons drills on the slopes where his mother first taught him to hold a sword but even that only barely dulled the ache. Bilbo felt as if he was slowly loosing his mind. He woke everyday hoping for news that Kalinth ' s burning was finished only to lay his head down every night with disappointment heavy in his heart. So he forced himself on and closed himself in, determined to survive but unable to live until the time when he could be himself with his family once again. Six years he'd been waiting with four more to possibly go and he began to question how he'd make through them and how bitter he'd be at the end.

One morning Bilbo woke with a flutter of excitement in his chest; the sun was shinning brightly through the window, birds were chirping softly in the breeze, and he got the urge that something marvellous might just happen. Dressing quickly he pulled on his deep blue tunic, the one that remained him of Kayerith's scales, and we'll worn leather pants. He ate a small breakfast before grabbing his favorite pipe, one of the few hobbit habits he fully embraced and enjoyed, and headed out to the bench in front of his house for a nice relaxing smoke.

He sat quietly, his back resting against the bench enjoying the way the sun warmed his face. He listened carefully and could hear the hustle and bustle of hobbit life going on as usual when the crunch of gravel altered him to someone approaching Bag End. He almost jumped up and made a break for the house fearing it to be one of his more obnoxious relatives but decided against it. Today was the first time in months that he woke with a smile on his face and he'd be damned if he let some Sackville-Baggins spoil it for him. So He kept his eyes firmly closed determined to completely ignore whoever was walking his way.

Ten minutes later Bilbo was mentally cursing in a way that would make Kalinth very proud at the nuisance before him. He had hoped his ignoring their presence for ten minutes straight would have been a large enough hint for them to go on their way but no, apparently that was just to much to ask. Perhaps they were one of the less bright hobbits who needed things laid out very bluntly for them before the would understand; that would be just his luck. Bilbo took a large draw from his pipe the Old Toby taking some of the edge off of his temper before blowing it out in what he sure was a most impressive smoke ring, one does not live with dragons with out picking up some interesting smoke tricks.

When the cloud of smoke came back to hit him in the face Bilbo had had enough. Just who did this nuance think they were to be blowing smoke in someone's face when they their presence was obviously unwanted! As his eyes shot open he tried to mask the look of pure surprise that must have taken his over his face.

There before him stood someone he hadn't seen in a very long time. Like a ghost from his past stood none other than Gandalf the Grey looking exactly the same as he had before and smiling at him as though no time had passed since they last time they met. It appeared that it was going to be a very interesting morning after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Bilbo sat open mouth, pipe half way to his mouth blatantly staring at the wizard in front him. His mind racing trying to discover if this Gandalf was truly there in the flesh or if his mind was making a drastic attempt at adding a little excitement in his life.

Say something...anything.

"Good morning." his words sounding more like a question than actual greeting.

Gandalf being the very clever wizard that was heard the question in the statement; and a natural quirk of being a very clever wizard entailed never passing up a chance to parade ones quick wit.

"What do you mean?" he asked, "Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?" He finished with a small smirk hiding behind his impressive beard.

Bilbo barely managed to keep the smile from his lips at the wizards words It seemed Gandalf had not changed even the slightest since their last meeting.

"All of them at once I suppose." he returned.

Silence engulfed the pair as they both eyed the other, each assessing the person before them. After a few moments curiosity bubbled in Bilbo and never being able to hold in a question he asked, "Can a I help you?"

"That remains to be seen," Gandalf answered shifting his weight forward slightly towering over the sitting hobbit. "I'm looking for some one to share an adventure."

"An adventure..." Bilbo breathed.

Out of all of the things Bilbo had thought Gandalf would say that would have been the last on the list. Bilbo's pulse jumped at tHe wizards words and anger spiked in his blood.

How dare he?

Gandalf the only other person aside from his parents who Bilbo genuinely cared for during his childhood; the same man who he hadn't or heard from in over twenty years decided to randomly show up on his doorstep and ask him to partake in an adventure. As if he hadn't completely fallen out of Bilbo's life at a time when the advice of a wizard would have been most welcome especially a wizard one considered to be as much of an uncle as he'd ever known. Furthermore, to add insult to injury Gandalf decides to saunter back to Bag End offering the rush and thrill of an adventure during a time when Bilbo is forced to stay holed up in his damn hobbit hole for possibly four more years.

For as much as Bilbo may want to immediately say yes, rush inside to Bag End and grab his already packed belonging he can't. He has to remind in the shire Like he promised his Kayerith and Kalinth until the young dragons burning is complete. Anger sparked jn Bilbo fierce and strong it was cruel of Gandalf go offer such as thing; lIke offer a man dying a thirst a jug of water only to leave it jnches beyond his reach.

"Well, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner!" He snapped retrieving his a few letters from his mailbox and starting up the path to his door.

"Good morning." he called over his shoulder as an after thought.

"To think that I would live to be 'Good morninged' by Belladonna Took ' s son as if I were selling buttons at the door!"

At his words Bilbo spun on his heel, his chest felt tight as if he'd taken a physical blow.

"I beg your pardon?" he whispered lowly the unspoken warning ringing clear as the sky above his head.

Gandalf was toeing a line Bilbo would much rather him not cross but wizards were difficult folk when they had a mind to be; insisting kn going and doing things other wished they would leave well enough alone.

"You've changed Bilbo Baggins, and not entirely for the better." Gandalf accused with a disa]o intend look.

How dare he!

"I've changed..." Bilbo whispered softly to himself not caring weather the wizard heard or not.

His mind quickly scanned over the last three decades of his life. The Fell Winter, loosing his father, the bond slumber, losing his mother, training to take on the responsibility of being the last lhach ned baudh, and returning to Bag End to quietly let boredom make him slip into madness.

Oh he had changed very much since the wizard had seen him last. Where a young hobbit full of life and innocence once stood was now a hobbit with dragon blood flowing nuts as strongly though his veins with hand that had taken life on d more occasions than he could count.

"You know nothing of the changes made in me Gandalf, do not assume to know me as you once did for you will find us to be strangers where we once were friends." Bilbo spat with the bitterness of his words tasting like acid on his tongue.

Bilbo expect a scathing retort or an insult at best but again Gandalf being annoying wizard like fixed him with a blinding smile as if Bilbo had just paid him the kindest compliment.

"Well that's decided then; it will be very good for you," he laughed pointing his staff at Bilbo, "and very entertaining for me. Consider this am opportunity for is to become reacquainted, I shall inform the others."

"Inform who? Wait, wha- no! Absolutely not!" Bilbo sputtered.

"We do not want any adventures here, thank you- not today! Not- I suggest you try over the Hill or across the Water. Good morning!" he shouted like a mad man as he scurrying into Bag End quickly bolting the door behind him.

Bilbo heard the light sound of metal against the wood on his door and pressed his body tighter against it until the sound of Gandalf ' s retreating footsteps faded into nothing.

As Bilbo sat down for dinner that night he could no longer ignore the feeling of unease and restlessness he'd been fighting off all day. Just what kind of adventure had Gandalf been speaking? Not that it mattered unless it was only a quick trip to Bree and back Bilbo had no hope of joining him; he had to stay near Bag End. Kalinth ' s burning could end at any moment and the idea of the dragons coming to find him, only to see he had decided to traps across the countryside with none other than Gandalf the Grey, was unimaginable. So if his mind wandered ton what ifs he kept them firmly there and tucked into his fish, until the sound of his bell rang loudly through the house.

Bilbo sat in the corner of his kitchen starring at the dwarf before him. He was large with arms think as a man's leg, he had a large scar across his face and a snarl that would cause most to flee if it was turned on them. Dwalin he had called himself as he shouldered his way in the door throwing his coat in the coat rack before helping himself to Bilbo's dinner. When the lare unfriendly dwarf inquired about more food the bell sounded again.

This time as Bilbo swung open the door he was greeted by a smaller much whiter dwarf who at least had the courtesy to smile at him.

"Balin, at your service." he introduced himself sweeping into a quick bow.

"Good evening." Bilbo offered becoming increasingly confused with each passing minute.

"Aye, it is." the dwarf answered stepping through the open door, "but I think it might rain later. Am I late?" he asked seriosuly.

"Late? Late for what?"

Bilbo never received an answer as Balin made his way into the living room to smash his forehead violently against the other dwarfs, who Bilbo gathered was his brother from the bits of conversation he could here from where he stood rooted in place.

What in Yavanna ' s name was happening?

By the third time His bell rang Bilbo had the beginnings of what promised to be a rather painful migraine. He stood with his hand tight around the knob mentally debating if he should indeed answer the door or throw the lock and hope this was all just a bad dream. When his father's faced appeared in his minds eye he had no choice but to do His polite hobbit duty, something he immediately regretted when he came face to face with not one but two more dwarves.

"Fili." The first fair haired one started.

"and Kili." the darker one finished.

"At your service." The said in unison sweeping into a synchronized bow that look a little too practiced to Bilbo.

"You must be Mr. Boggins!" the one who called himself Kili inferred excitedly.

"Nope! You can't come in, you've come to the wrong house!" Bilbo clipped as moved to shut the door.

Kili hand shot out stopping r he Dorr from fully closing, "What, has it been canceled?" he asked panicked.

"No one told us." Fili added shouldering the door open wider.

"Cancled? No nothings been canceled!" he snapped flustered.

"Well that's a relief." Kili mumbled as he shoved his way pushing Bilbo back a step.

It took more effort than Bilbo would like to admitt not to grab the dwarf throw him right back out the door but his attention was soon grabbed by Fili who was piling a mound of weapons into his arms.

This has to be a dream, some crazy stress induced dream.

Bilbo hurriedly followed behind the new pair of dwarves as the wandered through the house shouting when one had the audacity to scrape the mud from his boots on his mother's glory box.

"Kili, Fili here, help us move this table or we'll never get everyone in." Dawson called from the dining room.

"Everyone? Just how many more of you are there?" Bilbo cut in only to be completely ignored as his bell rung again.

Bilbo had had enough! There was only so much any Baggins could take and this was the last straw!

Oh no. No, there's nobody home!" He shouted throwing the pile of weapons to the ground in a crashing heap.

"Go away and bother somebody else; there's already to many dwarves in my dinning room as it is! If this is some plot head's idea of a joke, I can only say it is in very bad form!" he bellowed flinging open the door only to have not one, not two or three, but an entire pile of dwarves crash one on top of the other at his feet.

Bilbo stepped back quickly to avoid being crushed under the dwarf avalanche when his eyes caught sight of a hunched figure.

"Gandalf." he hissed the word like an accusation turned on his heel and stomped towards the disaster that was becoming his kitchen.

He should had known the bloody wizard was behind this.

If Bilbo expected the presence of the wizard to calm the craziness that had become his life he was sadly mistaken. He found himself rushing around shouting at dwarves only to be complete ignored as they ransacked his pantry. As if that wasn't bad enough they piled everything high on his table throwing food from one end to the other not caring one kick if it splattered on the wall or floors. By the time they started throwing the plates while singing a song which he somehow managed to feature he had completely given up and found a quiet place to sit before he gave into the the urge to everyone from his home with as much force as necessary.

Two loud knocks sounded from the door and Bilbo quietly followed Gandalf who quickly opened it. Bilbo's mouth went dry as he took in the dwarf before him, he was unlike anyone he had ever seen with eyes a blue so bright they matched the intensity he'd thought belong solely to dragons. He was strong holding himself in a way that attracted every eye in the room. Voice was low and gravely causing goosebumps to ghost over Bilbo's arm putting his senses on high alert as Gandalf introduced him to the dwarf.

Thorn Oakinsheild was his name.

"So, this is the hobbit." Thorin smirked circling Bilbo in a way that reminded him of predators evaluating their prey.

Bilbo understood the intimation technique but it would much more than a gravely voice and dominating presence to ruffle his feathers.

"Tell me Master Baggins have you done much fighting? Axe or sword What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin pressed turning his back to Bilbo as having already dismissed him as a non threat.

Bilbo was slightly offended by that and his opinion of the dwarfs intelligence dropped. It was foolish to underestimate someone as quickly as he had, if Bilbo had felt so inclined he could have had two daggers pressed into the dwarves throat and abdomen before he could blink an eye. For the moment Bilbo decided he would play the part he had been cast there was no need to correct assumptions.

"While I have some skill in conkers if you must know, but I fail to see how that should matter at all to you." he shot back meeting the dwarfs judgemental gaze.

"Thought as much," Thorin quipped, "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." he finished as the surrounding dwarfs broke into a fight of laughter.

Grocer my ass.

Bilbo didn't resemble a grocer at all, in fact he was about far from it as Thorin was from Kalinth.

Bilbo had changed in more than just personality during his time with the dragons. With Kayerith's blood coursing through his veins, he had changed physically as well. He'd grown taller standing less than a head shorter than the dwarf before him and instead of the rotund stomach most hobbits his age prided them selves in, he was a wall of muscle. Not like Dwalin, or the one he thought they called Dori, but a lean agile muscle. Much in the same way Kayerith herself was built compared to Kalinth. He also gained more than a few of personality traits from his dragon mother, such as a quick temper when blatantly insulted to his face, in his own home no less.

Bilbo clenched his fists and mashed his teeth forcing himself still while the company of dwarves returned to his dining room. He followed after they had all taken their seats hiding himself in the shadows to go unnoticed. He listened as the the dwarves spoke of a meeting between the seven dwarf kingdoms that apparently hadn't gone their way if their groans were anything to go by.

"They say this quest is ours and ours alone " Thorin examined catching Bilbo's interest.

He listened as Gandalf spoke of a Lonely Mountain far to the east. The name caught in his mind as if he had heard it spoken before but couldn't place any meaning to it. It was Oin's words that struck a spike of fear in him.

"Beast, what beast?" He asked causing more than one dwarf to jump as he stepped out of the shadows directly behind them.

" Well that would be a reference to Smaug the terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals." Bofur drawled while lazily puffing on his pipe.

"I'm well aware of what a dragon is thank you." Bilbo smirked rolling his eyes at the irony of his statement.

The roon was once again filled with rumbles and groans each dwarf talking over the other about the odds of being able to complete such a quest with so little help.

"You forget we have a wizard in our compnay; Gandalf would have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!" Kili cried happily as if it should put an end to all their fears.

"Well, no-" Gandalf started.

"Oh no please tell us just how many dragons you've slain dear Gandalf." Bilbo interupted shooting Gandalf an amused smile.

"How many?" asked Doris impatiently causing the dwarves to argue and shout over each other.

Gandalf turned sending Bilbo a look that clear stated that he was unmasked by his queation and the raucous it caused.

Thankfulky, it was all brought to a quick halt shouting as he stood at the head of the table. Bilbo couldn't help but be slightly impressed at the way he naturally commanded the room. The dwarves went back to ignoring him once again content to go back to discussing their plans. Bilbo watched as Gandalf handed Thorin a key which if he heard correctly, was to a door that was in fact invisible and could only be found by reading the runes on the map. Runes We're beyond Gandalf skill to decipher. They were truly off to a most impressive start, it's no wonder none of the other Dwarf lords jumped on board of this obviously very well thought out plan.

Bilbo listened quietly as they spoke of the need for great stealth and courage only chiming in once the youngest dwarf, Ori he thought, spoke of the need for a burglar.

"Ha!" he laughed, "An expert I'd imagine."

"And are you?" Balin asked.

"Am I what?" Bilbo questioned confused on why every pair of eyes were now directed at him when they'd been happy to pretend he didn't exist before.

"Hear that lads, he says he's an expert!" Oin cheered.

"Me no. I'm not a buglar, I've never stolen anything in my life!" Bilbo exclaimed offend by the very idea.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to agree with Mr. Baggins, he's hardly burglar material." Balin added.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for them selves." Dwain said softly but his words hit Bilbo like a slap.

Can't fend for himself? These dwarves were either extremely narcissistic or stupid to assume that just because someone wasn't a dwarf or have a weapon strapped to their back at all time meant that they were weak and useless. As chaos once again surrounded the table Bilbo stepped back putting as much distance between himself and the dwarves as possible while still keeping them in his sight, lest he be tempted to show them just exactly how well he could fend for himself.

Bilbo's skin began to crackle and his usually dormant magic spiked into awareness ready to deflect an attack as Gandalf stood surrounding the dwarves and himself in darkness. Bilbo tried to catch it in time but after decades of a fight or flight lifestyle he reacted instinctively pushing out a burst of his own magic. Thankfully it went unnoticed by the dwarves whose attention was fully focused on the angry wizard before them.

"Enough!" Gandalf shouted, " If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar than a burglar he is." he warned.

Taking his place back in his seat he continued calmly, "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet, in fact they can pass completely unseen when the have to notion to."

"You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins." Gandalf turned to address Thorin.

"There's a lot more than appearance would suggest and he's got great deal to offer, more than anyone of you know." the wizard proclaimed meeting the eye of every dwarf present, "including himself." he finished sending Bilbo a pointed look.

The conversation between Gandalf and thorin was lost to him as the Rama fictions of this 'quest' ran through his mind. Thirteen dwaves and one wizard attempting to take back a kingdom from a dragon. not just any dragon but Smaug who was known by names much worse than terrible by dragons. It was a suicide mission if he'd ever heard one. One he could not be a part of for more reasons then he had time to count.

He was brought back to himself as thorin roughly shoved a folded pamphlet of paper into his chest.

"Just your usual contract." Balin offered when Bilbo cast a raised brow in his direction.

He quickly skimmed over the contract snorting at the terms and warning provided with in. Once he had skimmed over it once more he turned to the assembled company with a look of pure disbelif.

"You are all in fact quite mad if you think I'm going to sign thus god forsaken thing." he spat tossing the contract in the general direction of Thorin ' s head before stomping out of the room, his exit punctuated by the slam of his bedroom door.

It didn't take long for Gandalf to come to him not even bothering to knock as he entered the room.

Bilbo ignored him as the greed wizard sat down on the edge of his bed.

"You have changed much since I saw you last." he stated quietly.

Bilbo's only response was to huff his annoyance determined not to make eye contact with a man he once considered considered a form of family.

"You have seen things beyond the edge of the shire. Seen the honors that the world has to offer and if I'm not mistaken you so so e of the hope it still holds as well. I came twice while you were away. Your mother wrote me and told me your time had come but I still found myself across the rolling hills near Bag End. I made excuses for it of course blaming it on hobbit but I know why the shire called to me."

"And what reason did you find?" Bilbo asked reluctantly when Gandalf made no attempt to elaborate any further on the subject.

"Fear my dear boy." again Bilbo found himself shocked by Gandalf, though he was being to get used to just expecting expecting the unexpected we it came to him.

"Fear of what, the shire isn't exactly know for its perilous dangers."

"It was not a fear of something, more of a fear for something; fear for you my dear Bilbo."

"Fear for me?" Bilbo asked in disbelief giving up on avoiding Gandalf's gentle gaze, "I was never in any danger from them."

"Oh of that I was very well aware what I feared was your future and what it would bring, You and your dragon have quite the burden to carry."

"His a me is Kalinth and he is my brother." Bilbo snapped.

"You were raised in a life of comfort and happiness only to have it brutally ripped away from you due to forces beyond your control; but fate was not done with you yet. No, then you found yourself the owner of a destiny that would effect much more than just your self, with a legacy as heavy as the mountain around you. You had a choice live your life as best as you could or embrace who you were mea t to be a d face whatever troubles lay ahead of you."

"What does my choices have to do with suicidal dwarves?" the question sounding harsher than Bilbo intended but in his defense he had had one heck of a day.

"You maybe the only one of your kind in middle earth Bilbo Baggins but you are not the only one who has had to face the same e choice as you." Gandalf scolded.

"One of those who faced such a choice is sitting in your living room at this very moment. Thorin Oakensheild had his entire world ripped away from him by a dragon and I was thinking it that may be a dragon could help him take it back." he admitted giving Bilbo an understanding look.

"Now it all makes sense," Bilbo whispered, "Your not here for my help at all are you?"

"I hate to disappoint but if you were hoping to use me as the go between to get my mother and brother to help them you're out of luck, for they are currently indisposed and I have no way to even reach them." Bilbo laughed darkly.

"Do not insult me I had hoped you knew me well enough in your youth to know that I value you for yourself. The dragon in which I speak of is not one with wings and breath of flame, but one who has a true heart, and a brave soul. You have dragon blood in your veins Bilbo Baggins and with your help this quest may just succeed; without you I fear it is doomed to fail."

Bilbo stared at Gandalf as he explained his reasoning and found no lie hidden there. He knew that the tasks the dwarves were undertaking was almost impossible and even with the odds stacked against them they would do their best to complete it a quality he greatly admired. Could he turn them away when he was probably the only person in all of middle earth with a shred of hope to help them?

"As much as I would like to help I can't. Kalinth 's burning could end any day now and I have to be here on Bag End, like I promised I would be. I'm sorry but I can't sign that contract."

Gandalf stood knowing when a conversation had reached its end and made his way to the door.

"You were right this morning when you said we were more strangers now than friends, because the Bilbo Baggins I held close to my heart would never have sat back and let excuses keep him from helping others when he could." Gandalf murmured before enclosing the door behind him leaving leaving Bilbo surrounded by heavy silence and choice that needed to be made.


	6. Chapter 6

Bilbo woke long before the first rays of dawn thought to bless the sky with their light. With the dragons being bound to the mountain while the sun hung in the sky he had become accustomed to seeing it's warm light in passing only. He ambled over to his closet and dressed in the clothes he had set aside the night before.

He dressed the same way he would if he was going on a hunt with Kalith, leather pants that hung tight on his hips with built in holders and hidden pockets for a few smaller weapons; which Bilbo filled with two daggers and one small knfie. His shirt was made of a thick material with leather stitched into the underside hidden from veiw protecting his chest and arms. Bilbo had never been one to dress for flash preferring a simple look with a hidden purpose. On the outside his clothes seemed relatively plain, though out of place in hobbition, but if needed they would help protect him from harm.

He had two more sets of clothing identical to the one he wore now folded neatly in the bottom of him pack. He rolled up his heavier overcoat and tied it to the top of his pack over his sword. He ran his fingers over its scabbard slowly, the sword so familiar he swore he could feel its balanced weight in his hand even now.

Double checking that he had everything in order he scooped up the letter that was sitting on his deak and headed for the hall. A few of the dwarves were up and moving around going about their business Bilbo himself had just finished. He moved silently avoiding them easily before slipping out his front door. It only took him a little over ten minutes to make his way the Hamfast's house and slip the letter Bilbo wrote last night into his mail box. The letter stated he wished to resume the same agreement Mr. Gamgee had used with his mother regarding the care of Bag End, with an added provision that if any creature came asking after him to inform them that he had headed on adventure east and would return as soon as possible. He chuckled at the idea of Hamfast having to encounter his mother and brother.

As he approached Bag End he saw that candles had been lit and more of the dwarves were up and moving around inside. Bilbo took a seat on the bench and pulled out his pipe; if he sat in a way that hid his body behind the large bushes on either side hiding him completely from veiw he didn't notice, such behavior was second nature to him now anyway.

It wasn't long, though longer than he had anticipated before the dwarves to exited Bag End; all of them grumbling and groaning at the 'ungodly hour' and Bilbo stifled a laugh content to watch them from his seat on the bench. He found it rather off putting that no one addressed him as they mounted their ponies, and Gandalf his horse, as they started making their way down the dirt lane out of the shire. With a huff and a curse he shouldered his pack and followed softly behind them on foot. Not that he wanted to ride a pony, oh no, he was much happier on foot but a general 'Good morning' or 'Thank you for agreeing to leave the comforts of the shire to help us on this crazed mission' would have been appreciated.

He listened as the groans turned to laughs and the company began to banter back and forth light heartedly. Though they appeared to be disgustly rude to outsiders, or possibly just hobbits, they were open and friendly amongst themselves. Bilbo found himself becoming quite taken with the young pair of brothers Fili and Kili, they're light hearted teasing reminding him so much of himself and Kalinth it momentarily stole the breath from his lungs. He was glad that the pair were bringing up the rear of the company it allowed him to observe them with out drawing to much attention to his stares, not that anyone had even paid him the slightest bit of attention.

"It's a shame Mr. Boggins couldn't be convinced to join us." Kili stated guiding his pony closer to his brothers causing Bilbo to tilt his head to the side in confusion.

"Aye, having him around would've made the trip more interesting."

"Just think, there would have finally been someone who didn't think of us as a couple of kids always-"

"Getting into mischief" Fili finished his brother's sentence in what Bilbo could only assume was an impression of Thorin.

"I mean honestly, a few harmless pranks and your labeled a troublemaker for life. Gloin has no proof that we were the ones who put those spiders in his pack." Kili snickered.

"Right you are dear brother, No proof at all. I'm sure Mr. Baggins would have greatly enjoyed our company; we are rather irresistible." he chuckled wagging his eyebrows.

Bilbo could hardly believe his ears the company hadn't ingored him out of bad manners but because they had no idea that he was even present. Bilbo wasn't sure which option was worse that the dwarves were just blatantly rude or they were oblivious to their surroundings. The second possibility didn't bode well for their chance of success on this quest and for a moment Bilbo debated on turning around and leaving them to their fate.

"That we are!" Kili laughed, and Bilbo couldn't help but smile at the sound it was light and clear; and so full of life he thought ir may have made the sunshine just a little bit brighter. Oblivious they might be but he had signed the contract, even if they didn't know it yet, and a Baggins never went back on his word so he continued on. "Mr. Boggins could have proved to be an asset when Uncle decided to get cross with us, an alibi is always a handy thing to have."

"Maybe even eventually we could have added Mr. Baggins to our ranksl, though he did seem rather high strung last night, but that is easily fixed with the right influences."

"Baggins? I thought his name was Boggins?" Kili questioned sending Fili a confused look.

"No I'm sure Gandalf said Baggins."

"No, it was Boggins, I even him called him that name last night."

"It was Baggins, Bilbo Baggins of Bag End, I kept repeating it like a tongue twister on the way there." Fili huffed in annoyance.

"No your wrong it's Boggins!" Kili cried punching his brother in the shoulder.

"My name is Bilbo Baggins." Bilbo threw in, laughing as both brothers jumped almost clear off their ponies, with Kili screeching in fright.

"How in the-"

"Where did you-" the brothers stuttered Fili still clasping one hand over his heart.

Bilbo cast a glance over his shoulder and saw that Kili ' s girlish screech had brought the entire company to a halt and he was now the focus of their confused stares. Gandalf was the first to recover and moved his horse around bringing him a few feet away.

"My Dear Bilbo when did you join us?" he asked with a twinkling smile and Bilbo had the inkling that Gandalf knew exactly how long he'd been walking behind him.

"I've been here the whole bloody time, not that any of you lot seemed to notice. In fact I was sitting not three feet from you as you all lumbered down my stairs towards the ponies." Bilbo declared letting his tone reveal how ridiculous he found the whole situation.

Bilbo ignored the raucous that followed his statement coming to the conclusion that even the smallest things could send dwarves into an uproar. Some shouted that they had seen him while other maintained that there was way he could have escaped their notice. Bilbo stalked past them all and made his way to the head of the line. He quickly drew the contract out of a pocket on the outside of his pack and shoved it into the dwarf kings hands.

Thorin shot him a fierce glare that left Bilbo unsure if it was because he had managed to surprise the dwarf or that he had in fact decided to join the quest. Bilbo met his gaze with a challenging one of his own. Though Thorin ' s glare was impressive it had little effect on Bilbo who had been on the receiving end of a dragons more than once.

Thorin passed the contract to Balin never taking his eyes from Bilbo.

"Looks like everything is in order." the old dwarf informed sending Bilbo a wink.

"Get him a pony." Thorin barked sharply kicking his own mount to continue on his way, sharply turning his back to the hobbit.

Bilbo tired to protest and insist that he would be quite fine walking but was given little choice in the matter a Fili dismounted and hoisted Bilbo up on the back of a chestnut mare.

"You do know how to ride?" Kili asked.

Bilbo slid forward in the saddle, the leather hardness already becoming uncomfortable and glanced at the dark dwarf prince out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm actually used to a much different form of transportation." was all Bilbo offered in response.

Kili and Fili gave their ponies a light squeeze with their legs bringing them up on either side of Bilbo so they were riding three wide instead on one after another.

"Let us be the first to welcome you Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Fili proclaimed spreading his arms out to gesture at the group before him.

"Thank you that's very kind."

"Just stick with us and you'll be fine." Kili added with a smile.

"You boys aren't fooling me I heard everything you said before." Bilbo chuckled as the brothers turned their faces into a look of pure innocence. "You'll not be pulling any funny business with me." He finished shaking a finger at the pair.

"Wouldnt dream of it, would we Fili?"

"Not at all." Fili answered with a mischievous glint in his eye.

The trio spent the rest of the day bringing up the back of the line sharing stories and discussing the many differences between dwarves and hobbits. Bilbo became more relaxed with each passing mile spent in their company and could only hope the rest of the dwarves would be as welcoming as the two Druin Princes.

That night as the company set up camp Bilbo found Kili and Fili glued to his side. While the other dwarves only acknowledged him with a grunt or a nod of their head in passing the brothers were happy to keep him surrounded with happy conversation. He found his input wasn't always needed and was content to listen to the easy banter that passed between the pair. When he offered to take first watch they quickly volunteered to keep him company, only to be denied by Thorin who insisted they get their rest. Bilbo tried not be offended as he caught the suspicious look their leader threw his way. It seemed Thorin was not pleased with his nephews spending so much time with a strange hobbit.

It was decided that Bofur, brother of the overly round dwarf Bombur would help keep him watch for half of the night. The pair sat in companionable silence for most of their shift but Bilbo found the miner and sometimes toy maker quite friendly and was happy to know him better.

The next three weeks passed in a rather uneventful routine. Each morning the company would break camp and push forward. Bilbo spent his days in the with Kili and Fili and found his stomach and sides would ache from the constant stream of laughter the pair pulled from him or with Bofur and his brother Bombur talking of any manner of subjects. When the company would set up camp he would take first watch with one of the Ur brothers and stumble to his bed roll which was always neatly laid out for him next to the Kili and Fili. He was touched by their thoughtfulness and chuckled at the memory of the first time they'd done it.

One night a week past Bilbo had been walking back with Bofur from their watch duty on the outskirts of the company. Hoping not to distribute any of the sleeping dwarves he quietly laid out his bed roll next to Bofur on the edge of their circle. He'd woken an hour later to find himself being dragged, still tucked in his bed roll across the ground by Kili. The young dwarf deposited him next to his own bed roll on the side that wasn't occupied by Fili all while Thorin looked on with a thunderous expression from his spot near the fire.

The next morning Bofur had teased him but Bilbo brushed it off with a shrug and a smile. The following night Bofur had grabbed Bilbo's bed roll and laid it out next to his with a snap and flourish gaining much more attention than necessary in Bilbo's honest opinion. That night it was both Kili and Fili who dragged his sleeping form over to their spot on the ground. Bilbo opened one eye groaned and immediately fell back asleep cursing the strangeness of dwarves. The next morning the company was startled from their sleep; dwarves grabbing their weapons and jumping from their bed rolls by a scream. Sometime during the night a large snake found its way into Bofur's bed roll and sunk it's teeth into his behind more than once. If Kili and Fili laughed a little louder than the rest every time ever time the other dwarf rubbed his rump no one mentioned it but Bofur kept sending them both knowing glares. Ever since that night Bilbo just allowed the boys to place his bed roll next to theirs, an arrangement Bofur hadn't tried to interrupt again.

As for the leader of their company, Thorin was just as cold and unfriendly as the first morning of their journey. The only time he spoke to Bilbo was to bark out orders or complain about how long it took him to compete a task. It had become a normal occurrence for Bilbo to find the dwarf king glowering at him from a far, even more frequently if Bilbo seemed lIke he was actually enjoying himself. Bilbo pushed aside Thorin ' s dislike as a lost cause; he'd be damned if he spent the entire quest with a scowl in his face and miserable. Bilbo was a naturally happy creature finding joy in the little things in life it was one of the reasons he got along so well with Kili and Fili who were much like him in that way. If Thorin didn't like that fact then he could piss off.

As night descended the company set up camp on a flat grassy cliff. Bilbo watered the ponies while sneaking Myrtle, his mount an apple from his pocket. A eerie cry echoed off the rock face and his head shot up quickly scanning the dark surrounding him.

"What was that?" he heard Ori squeak.

"Orcs." Kili answered in a low voice as if he were sharing a most guarded secret. "Vile creatures the woods and hills will be full of them when the sun disappears."

"They slip into to town and upon lonely travelers, cutting them down in the dark, always slinking away before the sun rises." Fili continued leaning back casting his face into the shadows adding the the unsettling effect of his words.

Bilbo rolled his eyes as he heard Ori gulp loudly slinking into his brother Dori 's side.

"You think that's funny?" growled Thorin rising to his feet, "You think a night raid by orcs a joke?" he accused pinning the boys still with the fire in his eyes.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili murmered his head cast down looking properly chastised.

"No, you know nothing of the world." Thorin spat before striding away from the fire into the dark.

Bilbo took a seat next to Kili and rested a hand on his shoulder, he knew the boys were only teasing Ori but Thorin was right orcs and their terrible deeds were nothing to take lightly.

It was Balin who spoke first breaking the tense silence that had covered the found himself drinking in every word that left the old dwarf ' s lips as he recounted the tale of the battle for Moria. Bilbo turned his eyes scanning the edge of the darkness until they rested on Thorin. Bilbo couldn't help the feeling of admiration that swept over him as he listened to the tale. Thorin was unlike anyone he'd ever met and he began to respect him in a way he hadn't before.

Gandalf spoke of Thorin having his life ripped away from and being forced to make a choice but he had left out the amount of heart ache and pain that the dwarf had lived through. How could one man endure so much and still carry on with his head held high. Bilbo was sure if he had been given Thorin ' s lot in life he would have crumbled beneath it's weight.

A hot feeling filled his stomach, gripping him; he was taken by an intense surge protectiveness towards Thorin. He had brushed Thorin off as a cold distant being, not caring to analyze what could have possibly made him that way and was ashamed. He swore in that moment he would do anything in his power to protect Thorin from harm, nothing would hurt the dwarf king while Bilbo still had breath in his body.

When Balin finished his story and Thorin turned around to take in the now standing company Bilbo's heart burned fiercely. This man was a marvel, a pillar of strength when everything else around him was crumbling. He was a king among kings and Bilbo understood why thirteen dwarves had pledged to follow him to the end of the earth. Bilbo had given his word to help him succeed by signing the contract but on that night by the light of the fire he had given a part of his soul. Fierce blue eyes met his across the distance and he tried to convey all of his swirling emotions in his gaze. Bilbo wasn't sure if he managed it but for the first time since they'd met Thorin looked at him with out suspicion or contempt. It may not of been much but it was a start and it was the look in those eyes he saw that night in his dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

Thorin was unsettled, a feeling he'd been unable to shake since the moment he came face to face with a certain halfing. He had been oddly impressed with the way the hobbit handled everything they'd thrown at him. In all honesty Thorin had half expected him to faint at word of the dragon but the hobbit seemed rather unimpressed by the mention of the beast. His only response was to call them all mad, something he had heard in length from the other dwarven dignitaries, and stomped off to bed. Thorin was angered at the feeling of disappointment that had begun to bubble in his chest at the hobbits rejection. His own kind and kin turned their back on him and his quest, he refused to let the opinion of a stranger matter.

When the hobbit startled them all the next morning Thorin didn't know whether to be relieved or annoyed; never being a dwarf known to show many emotions he chose the second and clung to it hard. He was not the slightest bit impressed by the halfing's ability to remain unseen, not even a little bit; he reminded himself. In fact he wasn't sure he truly believed he had been following behind them at all, for all he knew the little bugger could have been hiding in the trees along the road waiting for them to come upon him.

Yes, that was the only logical explanation.

Though he did have to give him credit for being clever he had managed to fool some of the company with his little trick.

Another unsettling fact was how quickly Kili and Fili had taken to the hobbit. It was true his nephews were open and friendly with everyone they met but it went beyond that. Thorin could see the way the hung close to the hobbit, it was becoming rare to find him with out two dwarf shadows. While Kili and Fili were much more open than Thorin they were very protective and possessive of each other and were never quick to allow anyone to get closer than a friendly acquaintance. They trusted each other fully and with out restraint sharing a bond few ever had a hope of experiencing in their entire lives. They lived and breathed for each other; to the point of them sharing a single identity. There was no Kili without Fili and equally true the other way around.

Yet it seemed they openly embraced Master Baggins ushering him past their carefully constructed and guarded walls allowing him to see the real Kili and Fili. A privilege no one outside of their family had ever been granted.

Thorin saw the way they guarded him; it hadn't gone unnoticed how one would casually step in front of him quickly distracting him with conversation when another member of the company would make a joke at the halfings expense. All while the other shot daggers and the offender silently warning them to stay their tongue. They ate their meals with him, rode next him during the day, and would eagerly keep him company while on watch if Thorin would allow it.

They were becoming as possessive of the burglar as they were of each. Thorin thought himself dreaming when he saw Kili dragging the burglar over to the brother's area. As if that wasn't enough they put snakes in Bofur's bedroll sending everyone a clear message about exactly where they believed the burglar belonged and that worried Thorin more than he'd like to admitt.

He wasn't even sure the hobbit knew what was going on, how could he he'd just met the pair and was unaware of their normal behavior towards others. He would have to speak to his nephews soon about their behavior, he couldn't have their actions having a negative effect on the jounery. The halfing was already proving to be a distraction and distractions were something he could not allow. Distractions led to mistakes and mistakes led to people getting hurt. Deciding to speak to his nephews that night he pushed thought of the burglar from his mind.

Bilbo rode next to Bofur listening to a rather rowdy yet hilarious tale, completely oblivious to the inner turmoil he was causing their fearless leader.

"And that dear Bilbo is how I ended up running through the market naked as the day me mam brought me into this world." Bofur ended, proudly puffing out his chest.

"I pretended he wasn't my brother for a month afterwards, didn't want the ladies to think I was cursed with so little to work with between my legs." Bombur gibed and Bilbo didn't even attempt to hold in his laughter.

"'Oy you fat bastard take that back!"

"Don't be embarrassed brother, everyone knows I got all of the good looks in the family." Bombur tsked.

"The day I'm less attractive than you is the day I don't want to live in this world anymore." Bofur groaned.

"You hear tha' Bilbo the day I start lookin like that." he called hooking a thumb in his brother's direction. "Be a good mate and put me out of me misery. Do it quick though; maybe in my sleep, not to messy, try 'an keep it classy."

Bilbo snorted,"the classy murder of a friend; it would be my honor." he chuckled bowing low over Myrtle ' s neck.

"Now that is a sign of true friendship." Bofur quipped as he dismounted his pony.

Bilbo quickly followed and took in their surrounding, they appeared to be near what used to be a house of some kind.

"If Bofur needs killing I volunteer my serivces." Fili sassed throwing an arm around Bilbo's shoulders.

"We're quite a clever pair I'm sure we could come up with lots of interesting ways to carry out the deed." Kili added sending Bofur a teasing smirk.

"Good thing I'll never have to worry about that, everyone knows I'm going to age beautifully." Bofur sang batting his eyelashes while fluffing his braids and beard.

"About as beautifully as a pigs ass." Bilbo countered.

"Now that was just hurtful." Bofur sniffed making a show of wiping his eyes spurring a very unmanly giggle to bubble from Kili 's lips.

The foursomes ' s laughter died in their throats as Gandalf storm passed wearing a thunderous expression.

"Everything alright?" Fili asked the passing wizard.

"Gandalf where are you going?" Bilbo called when his old friend ignored the young dwarf.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense!" Gandalf exclaimed.

One day Bilbo would learn when to leave a question unasked but it would not be today, " Who's that?" he asked possibly a little too brightly.

"**Myself Master **Baggins!" Gandalf roared, "I've had enough of dwarves for one day!"

"Are you offended, because I'm a little offended" Kili grunted.

"Eh, not really," Bilbo shrugged, "but then again he said nothing about being tired of hobbits." Bilbo smirked only to find himself on the bottom of a three high dwarf pile up.

"Bofur get up! Kili and Fili watch over the ponies!" barked Thorin pulling the boys to their feet.

Bilbo rose to his feet as the other three dwarves scurried away raising his chin to look Thorin in the eye, only to be immediately ensnared in in their icy blue depths. Bilbo's breath caught in his throat at and he swayed forward dizzy.

Thorin reacted instinctively; steadying the hobbit. Pure energy shot up Thorin ' s arms from where his hands gripped the hobbits. His head spun and he feared that he himself would buckle at the knees and crash onto the grass below his boots. His arms squeezed tighter and he closed his eyes against the buzzing in his mind and veins gaining a slip of control. He ripped his hands back as if burned dragging a deep breath into his lungs. He shot an accusing glare at the halfing only to see that he looked just as bewildered as Thorin felt.

_What in Aulë had just happened?_

Thorin and Bilbo both starred accusingly at each other each thinking the other was responsible for what had just transpired and Thorin ' s famous temper flared.

"Do you plan on finding something useful to do or are you just going to stand here all night?" He snapped.

Bilbo flinched at Thorin' s tone still unsteady from the buzzing in his ears and the humming under his skin. He didn't process what ever response left his lips, the only thing he could focus on was the feeling of cold that began to take hold with in him as Thorin stomped away. When the dwarf king was completely out of sight and Bilbo's body returned to normal he sat on the ground and put his head in his hands with a groan.

He was in big trouble.

Later that night Borfur handed him Fili and Kili ' s diner and waved him in their direction. He softly picked his way over the rocks and fallen twigs coming to stand in between the mute dwarves. His stomach sank at their mirroring expressions, he'd seen that look before and it always meant trouble.

"What's wrong?" he questioned bracing himself for whatever ridiculousness they had gotten into.

"We've seem to encountered a small problem." Fili started not turning to turn and look at Bilbo.

"We were supposed to be looking after the ponies." Kili added.

"There were sixteen-"

"Now there's only fourteen."

"Hence, small problem." they finished together turning their heads as one to face Bilbo who was standing between them.

"That is a problem, when did you see them last?" Bilbo asked.

"About a half an hour ago when we heard this tree," Kili flung his arm out towards a large fallen oak," fall and came to investigate."

"We think who ever took the ponies knocked this down on their way through." Fili theorized playing with one of the braids that hung from his face a nervous habbit Bilbo had noticed.

"So you're telling me that something strong enough to up root a giant tree walked right past you, made off with two ponies, and you didn't notice until the tree fell. What in Yavanna ' s name where you doing?" he asked flabbergasted.

Seeing a deep red blush sweep over their cheeks Bilbo flung out his hands, "Nope, never mind I don't want to know." he clipped.

"All I want to know is what you plan on doing about it, and before you ask no I will not be the one to tell Thorin."

"Well, we were kind of hoping to figure this out without having to inform our uncle." Fili answered.

"We could really use your help." Kili added giving Bilbo a pleading look that reminded him very much of a small helpless puppy, which was probably exactly what Kili was aiming for.

"Ugh, fine but you both owe me." he sighed walking in the direction the pony thief took with Kili and Fili falling into step behind him.

In retrospect listening to a plan concocted by two people who had completely missed a full grown mountain troll bumbling past them was not Bilbo's smartest moment and something he swore never to do again. In their defense everything had been going perfectly, Bilbo had made it into their camp and to the ponies unseen, until Daisy decided to whiny sending the rest of the ponies into a loud cheerful chorus that caught the attention of the three trolls.

He'd actually had the situation quite under control when Kili jumped out of the trees slicing the back of the leg of the nearest troll demanding Bilbo's release. When the rest of the company came charging into the fray Bilbo was thrown into Kili's arms and they landed in a heap.

"I am going to kill you." Bilbo swore, his eyes promising retribution. "Go let the damned ponies." he snapped at the dark haired dwarf who looked to pleased with himself for Bilbo's liking.

As Kili sprinted off ducking under and around dwarves and trolls both Bilbo scanned the scene before him. Dwarves were leaping and slashing as if they were born for it and Bilbo was quite impressed by their skill. It was only then that he noticed Ori was wielding a sling shot as his only weapon. Bilbo mentally smacked his face off of the heal of his hand.

Damn the stupidity of dwarves.

Why would anyone let him charge into battle with nothing more than a glorified rock thrower to protect himself. Bilbo watched as Ori hit one of the trolls in the eye, in what was an impressive shot, but a stupid one because it only managed to anger the troll and fix it's attention on him. Ori ducked and ran towards the trees zig zaging away from his persuer but the troll was on a mission. Bilbo sprang into action pushing his legs hard to cover the distance between Ori and himself slamming into the young dwarf hard, his shoulder sending him crashing to the ground just as the trolls hand grasped where Ori had just been. Unluckily for Bilbo he was now occupying that spot and was scooped up into the angry trolls fist.

He mentally cursed Thorin and the dwarves for laying down their arms. The only thing that accomplished was instead of Bilbo being at the mercy of the trolls now the entire company was bound in large burlap sacks or tied to a spit over the fire. When this was over with Bilbo really needed to have a discussion with their leader about smart choices.

It all ended fine on account of some smooth talking by Bilbo and the timely arrival of Gandalf the trolls were turned to stone and the dwarves realeased. That was how he found himself leaning against the entrance wall of a troll hoard.

"I saw what you did back there." sounded a low voice behind him.

Bilbo jumped as Nori circled around to his front casually leaning next to him but said nothing to the dwarfs vague comment.

"I saw that troll go for Ori but was too far away to do anything about it. I saw you shove Ori out of the way when that troll tried to grab him and I thank you."

"You don't have to thank me anyone else would've done the same if they had seen him in trouble." Bilbo shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not but I appreciate that you did something, your not half bad burglar."

"Just Bilbo if you please."

"Just Bilbo then." NorI smirked before pushing off of the cave entrance to make his way over to his younger brother who was trying to escape the grasp of his fussing older brother Dori.

Just then Gandalf exited the cave and sat down next to Bilbo on one of the large rocks. Bilbo cast him a sideways look noticing the small sword the wizard had resting in his lap.

"I was going to offer this to you." Gandalf stated gesturing towards the dusty weapon.

"Thanks but no thanks; I've already got a perfectly good sword which you already know since your the one who gave it to me." Bilbo chuckled.

"True, very true but it would be a shame to leave such a fine weapon in this nasty place." the wizard answered.

"Maybe you should give it to Ori he could use some sort of a weapon besides that stupid sling shot."

"A good suggestion but Master Dori does not believe Ori would be able to handle a weapon without injuring himself and can be quite stubborn about the subject."

"You have got to be kidding me." Bilbo sputtered not believing his ears, "he'd rather his brother run head first into danger with out a real weapon on the off chance he might hurt himself with it." Bilbo finished shocked.

"It is not our place to understand the thought process of dwarves, trust me when I say it will only result in a rather unpleasant headache "

Bilbo snorted at the wizards words and the pair shared an amused glance.

"Somethings coming!" Dwalin shouted and Bilbo along with the rest of the company we're on their feet in an instant weapons drawn in the direction of the crackling underbrush.

Bilbo was momentarily taken by surprise at the sight of ten overly large rabbits pulling some sort of sled behind them erupting from the trees and skidding to an stop two feet away from the group.

"Radagast what on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf called to the strange new arrival.

Radagast, one of the five known wizards of middle earth. Kayerith had spoken briefly about him during their lessons stating that he was a rather odd fellow more content to be surrounded by animals than people. Strange did not begin to scratch the surface of the man standing before him.

Bilbo and the rest of the company lowered their weapons as Gandalf approached the other wizard.

"Is that a bug he just pulled out of his mouth?" Kili whispered disgusted from Bilbo's left side.

"No idea, I was to busy starring at the bird shit on his face." Fili clipped back from his other side.

"Is that a - yep that's a birds nest in his hair." Bofur added from behind them.

Bilbo snorted at his friends keeping a curious eye on both wizards as the made their way into the trees beyond the group. Whatever caused Radagast to come in search of Gandalf must have been very important since Kayerith and had said he kept to the Greenwood rarely leaving it.

Nobody had time to dwell on the wizard and his sudden appearance as a loud howl cut through the air. The hair on the back of Bilbo's neck stood up he knew that howl, that was no wolf, that was the howl of a warg. Just as the thought entered his mind a large snarling beast crashed into the clearing. Dwalin made quick work of the warg as the rest of the company circled up shoulder to shoulder.

"Warg scouts." Thorin cursed, "which means that an orc pack is not far behind. We must move!"

"We can't the ponies have bolted." shouted Dori from further up the ledge.

"Damn ponies more trouble than their worth." Bilbo snarled.

"We'll never out run them." Gloin barked shifting anxiously from one foot to the other.

He was right Bilbo had seen the speed of wargs, he gone up against them numerous times they had no hope of out running them in an all out chase.

Bilbo's thoughts began to race as Gandalf and Thorin shouted back and forth to each other wasting precious time. The could head back to the troll hoard and hope to make a stand there. The narrow entrance of the cave could be used to tunnel their attackers to them and hopefully keep their numbers down.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast stated and Bilbo rolled his eyes.

"Those are Gundabad Wargs they will out run you!" Gandalf snapped clearly out of patience.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits!" Radagast hissed throwing his hands towards his sled, "I'd like to see them try." he smirked darkly.

_Now that might just work._

Bilbo bent low forcing his legs to move as quickly as possible as the company sprinted across the field towards the cover of a group of boulders up a head. He ran directly behind Kili and Fili determined to keep his friends close. All of his senses were on high alert and he could hear the wargs hot on Radagast 's tail a few miles off. So far the pack was focused on the wizard as he shot across the open spaces but who knew how long their luck would hold. Bilbo wondered where Gandalf was leading them hoping it safety wasn't far away.

Lord Elrond was standing on the large balcony outside of his chambers lost in thought when a vision came over him. Orcs on the road just outside of their borders. He saw flashes of those they chased but nothing that could make their identity know until the image of a pointed grey hat came into his minds eye.

Gandalf.

Just what had his old meddling friend gotten himself into this time?

"Gather the guards!" he ordered the elf standing behind him before turning into his room to don his armor, Gandalf had better have a good explanation for this.

It only took minutes for his group of men to assemble and even less than that for them to reach the pack of orcs. The elves quickly eliminated the threat as he scanned the area for his old friend. Lord Elrond saw no sign Gandalf or the group he saw in his vision. With a disgruntled sigh he turn his horse and spurred it forward, he would do a quick scout of the area just to make sure he wasn't injured somewhere.

Meanwhile the company and Gandalf were slowly making their way through the tunnel that had led out of the cave that had saved their lives, the arrival of the elves certainly helped though it seemed his companions were determined to deny that fact much to his amusement.

As Bilbo emerged from the tunnel he stopped dead causing Fili to run into him from behind.

"You alright Bilbo?" he asked concerned.

When Bilbo didn't respond Fili looked up and Bilbo could almost hear the dwarf's eyes widen.

"Rivendell." Bilbo breathed in awe.

His eyes drank in the sight of the Elven realm like a man dying of thirst. His whole life he dreamed of being able to see the place his mother had called home for so long. Tears pooled at the edge of his eyes as he gave Gandalf a blinding smile.

The wizard stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on Bilbo's shoulder, he knew how much this meant to the young hobbit. Bilbo reached up and clasped his hand over Gandalf's and squeezed it once calming the slight tremor of his limb. So caught up in his own joyous thoughts Bilbo missed the dark glare Thorin gave him at his reaction to Rivendell, not that it would have mattered to him anyway. Bilbo understood that the dwarves greatly disliked the fair folk but Bilbo was not a dwarf. He had grown up on stories of the kindness of the elves and tales of the friends his mother had made during her time here.

With each step they took towards the city Bilbo's heart sped up until he was sure it was going to burst forth from his chest and fly into the sky. Everything was more beautiful than he had imagined. When he stepped through the arched gates of the entrance his heart filled with joy and something solely Belladonna. For the first time in years he felt as if his mother as if she were right next to him.

The sound of incoming riders had everyone spinning on heir heels in time to see a number of battle dressed elves riding swiftly in their direction.

"Close ranks!" Thorin shouted and all of the dwarves drew their weapons forming tight circle in which Bilbo found himself being shoved into the center of like a child. The riders in turn circled around the dwarves bringing their horses to a halt the tension in the air rising to an almost breaking point.

"Gandalf it is a surprise to see you here. We were just out dispatching a large orc pack not far from our borders, they appeared to be hunting something." One of the elves stated in a knowing tone as he gracefully dismounted his steed pulling off his helmet.

Bilbo wondered curiously how it was possible for not a single hair to be out of place.

"I fear that may have been us." Gandalf answered clasping a hand on to the elf ' s shoulder with a smile which the elf eagerly returned.

"Welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain." the elf turned to address Thorin.

"I don't believe we have met." Thorin responded stepping forward, Bilbo was presently surprised by his show of manners; he had expected him to out right insult the elf.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thrör when he ruled under the mountain." the elf explained.

"Funny he made no mention of you." Thorin growled and Bilbo fought the urge to groan.

There was the Thorin he had been waiting for. He wondered if all dwarves were so rude or if it was a trait only shared by the ones he traveled with.

" _Baren bar lin. Tolo, mado a sogo uin mereth!_" the elf spoke in Sindarin.

Gloin pushed his way forward shouldering Bilbo out of the way with a growl, "What does he say? Does he offer us insult?" he cried.

"No he offers you food." Bilbo snapped shoving the dwarf back, outraged for their hosts.

Thorin quickly turned around eyeing Bilbo dangerously, "You speak the language of the fair folk." he stated his tone throwing his words like an insult.

Bilbo met his glare with a mirrored one of his own.

"Blessed be the stars, can it be?" The tall elf whispered stepping forward towards Bilbo.

The reaction was instant Kili and Fili both grabbed a hold of one of the hobbits arms and pulled him behind them stepping shoulder to shoulder acting as a barrier between him and the elf who stopped raising a questioning brow.

"We have been waiting many years for you to grace our halls with your presence Bilbo Baggins, but never could I have guessed you to arrive in such company." he smirked.

"Kili, Fili move." Bilbo hissed only to be forced to muscle his way around the brothers and a few of the other dwarves who stood immobile in his way before coming to stand in front of the elf.

" _Suilad, Iston le?"_ Bilbo asked respectfully, bending at his waist in a bow.

"We have never had the pleasure of meeting but I have heard much about you, I feel as if we have been friends for years. I am Lord Elrond and your mother was one of my dearest friends." the elf introduced himself with a soft smile and returning bow.

"She spoke of you frequently in the highest regard of friendship and love." Bilbo confessed shuffling his feet.

Lord Elrond stepped forward and knelt before Bilbo extending his hand out to clasp him shoulder. Bilbo thought he saw the hint of a tremble as his mother's friend laid his hand upon him but brushed it off as a trick of the light. It had always been one of his dreams to stand before Belladonna's dearest friend and now that he was here he felt insecure and lacking underneath Lord Elrond 's open gaze.

"You look so very much like her." The elf whispered slowly scanning Bilbo's face with bright eyes.

Bilbo swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded once. The pair stared at one another for a moment and Bilbo wondered if it was truly him Lord Elrond was seeing or his mother. The confused grumbles from the dwarves brought them back to the present and Lord Elrond stood still holding onto Bilbo's shoulder.

"It is an honor to have you here, you are most welcome. Come, you must be weary from your travels. I will show you to your chambers so you can freshen up before diner. Tonight we will celebrate your arrival and welcome you properly to Rivendell." Lord Elrond smiled leading Bilbo up the beautiful stair way before them.

"Where are you taking him?" Fili called, and Bilbo saw that Thorin had a restraining grip on both of his nephew's arms.

"Please show Bilbo's traveling companions to the guest wing and escort them to diner when they are ready." Lord Elrond ordered the elf who had originally greeted them never stopping his stride.

Bilbo shot Kili and Fili an apologetic look before hurrying after the elf lord.

"I'd like to apologize for Thorin I'm sure he meant no offense." Bilbo offered as they made their way down a long open hallway.

"I do not hold you responsible for the actions of others dear Bilbo. I understand Thorin ' s animosity, he and his people feel wronged by the Elf King of Mirkwood and while me and my kin were not involved they do not trust us on principal."

They came to a stop at a large wooden door that was covered in silver vines and metal blossoms. It like everything he'd seen of Rivendell so far looked alive as much as part of the valley as the water and stone which it was built upon.

"These were your mother's personal chambers. We have kept them in living order in hopes that you would one day use them yourself."

Bilbo was touched by the thoughtfulness of Lord Elrond ' s statement, it seemed the elves held his mother in just as high esteem as she did them and it was humbling to be treated with such kindness in honor of her.

"There should be clothes that will fit you in the chest at the end of the bed, we tried to make them as close to your mothers description of you as possible. Please take your time I will send someone to collect you and escort you to diner in an hour."

Bilbo thanked the elf lord and opened the door, he had assumed it would be heavy due to its large size but it swung open easily. The room was open and bright and took Bilbo's breath away. He walked around the room slowly taking in every detail, brushing his hand along the warm wood and stone walls.

He could picture his mother in this room, could see her sitting at the hobbit size desk writing letters, could see her standing out on the balcony looking up at a a starry night sky, and could see her curled up with a good book on the ledge next to one of the larger windows. His heart ached with missing her and he sat down on the bed sinking into the soft mattress.

He only allowed himself a few minutes of nostalgia before standing and crossing to the the wash basin. He stripped himself of his clothes folding then neatly and placing them one of the near by chairs. He hummed in relaxation as he scrubbed the dirt and sweat from his skin, the smell of lavender filling the room. Drying off with the large fluffy towel that was sitting next to the large variety of soaps he opened the chest in search of clothes.

He pulled out the first outfit he found and quickly dressed. As the soft fabric slid over his skin he was again humbled by the generosity of the elves. His shirt and pants were made in the same style he frequently wore with silver and blue swirls adorning his neckline and hem. They were obviously made with care and fit him exactly right. He pulled a comb threw his blonde locks surprised at how long they had already grown since his departure of Bag End. Where it had been cut just below his ears it now hung almost brushing the edge of his jaw.

Bilbo passed in front of the mirror by the bed and blinked at his own refelction. He had never been one to take much stock in appearances, he believed everyone should be measured by what was underneath their skin, but even he was pleasantly surprised by the way he looked freshly washed and wearing his new clothes. He would never look like a hero out of a book but tonight he felt that he appeared passable.

A soft knock on the door brought him out of his self inspection, quickly setting the comb down on the night stand he made his way to the door eager to spend more time amongst his mother's friends.


	8. Chapter 8

The night air was warm and comforting as it brushed along his cheeks, the moonlight giving off a silver glow to everything it touched. Bilbo was memorized by the beauty of Rivendell, his mother had spoke in great length about its many wonders but het words, though true, fell flat in the face of the real thing.

Bilbo walked along side the tall elf, fighting the urge to pull on the bottom of his hem. He was nervous and beginning to feel uncomfortable under his guide's side way glance. He was sure the elf wasn't aware that Bilbo had noticed, they were a stoic race his mother explained, keeping an different mask in place in front of all who were not highly valued friends or kin. Bilbo had become used to the stares and leers of others at a very young age and could easily find and locate their source as second nature by now. He knew that the elf didn't mean any offense so he just shuffled along beside him hoping that their twisting journey through the halls was almost complete.

If Bilbo felt uncomfortable under the admiring glance of one elf he felt down right embarrassed and insecure as he walked down the steps into the outdoor dinning area. The room was filled with ten tables each seating fifteen elves, his company was seated at a large rectangular table with Lord Elrond at its head with Thorin seated directly to his right. As soon as Bilbo decended the first step the entire room, minus the dwarves, stood and faced him. The dwarves conversations stopped as they shot the elves suspicious and confused looks leaving the room to be engulfed in a deafening silence.

Bilbo's steps halted and he stood frozen one foot on the second step with his other still firmly planted on the first and gulped. He panicked for a minute assuming he had done something to cause a great offense and his stomach twisted in pain, but after scanning the assembled crowd he noticed they all were openly smiling at him and relaxed, a little bit but not time Bilbo could not stop his fingers from clasping the hem of his shirt, their tips ghosting over the beautiful embroidery. He felt his face flush, his cheeks and neck grew hot; he was sure the elves could hear the blood pending in his ears which only added to his embarrassment.

His eyes scanned the crowd as the uncomfortable moment stretched on and somehow he managed to lock eyes with Thorin. The dwarf leader looked shocked and something else Bilbo couldn't name before he caught Bilbo's gaze and his face shut down into an angry mask causing him to look down right murderous.

That was all it took for Bilbo's embarrassment to fade and his anger to spark. He had always been a rebellious being, if someone told him he couldn't do something it would push him to do the exact thing they said he couldn't. Thorin didn't think he was worth this much attention, and while Bilbo secretly agreed, he decided in that moment that he would do everything in his power to earn and prove that the elves generosity was deserved. Squaring his shoulders and raising his head he began decending the stairs gracefully, being sure to flash the elves closest to him a blinding smile, which after the first few he received in return became less forced and more genuine.

Lord Elrond met Bilbo half way to the high table where he had been seated and the pair stopped in the cennter of the room. The elf lord placed a gentle hand on Bilbo's right shoulder causing him to lean closer towards the elf side.

"Tonight we celebrate a most joyous occasion; Bilbo Baggins, son of our beloved Belladonna has finally made his way to Rivendell." Bilbo was shocked by the cheerful display that followed Lord Elrond words as the elves applauded some even calling out his name.

The edge of Bilbo's lips turned up as he saw Dori pull Ori behind him, away from the closest elf as if trying to hide him from the madness before him. Most other races assumed elves to be an emotionless race, never giving more than a small smile but Bilbo knew better. His mother would often tell him that elves were private folk but they were some of the most cheerful and loving people she'd ever had the pleasure to meet. He had laughed at some the stories she told of her elven friends antics during a festival or a feast. Elves could be just as rowdy as dwarves when the occasion called for it they just hid it better.

Lord Elrond held up his hand and silence immediately fell, "Tonight as the stars shine over our heads, let it be know that our hearts shine just as bright fillled with happiness, love, and good will. Carnen an gwend !" he finished brightly.

" Mae pennen! " a chorus of elves answered before once again taking their seats.

Lord Elrond led Bilbo over to the high table gesturing to for him to sit on the seat directly on his right and Bilbo blushed again. It was a great honor to be seated at the right hand of their host. Bilbo looked at the dwarves across the table, as he already noticed Thorin was seated directly to Lord Elrond ' s right putting him directly across from Bilbo, followed by Fili and Kili, then Balin and Dawlin followed by Oin and Gloin, the Ur brothers were next, and the Ri brothers sat at the end of the table. The right side of the table held Bilbo, three elves, and Gandalf who sat four seats away form Bilbo. He rolled his eyes at the dwarves as they openly grimaced at the elves across from them, though Balin kept a polite neutral expression, while the rest of the dwarves from Oin down looked quite pleased at having no one across from them.

"I'd like to introduce you to my children." Lord Elrond said to Bilbo taking his seat, "This is my daughter Arwen, and my son's Elladan and Elrohir." he gestured to the elves seated to Bilbo's right.

Bilbo was struck by the resemblance of the two brothers and quickly recalled his mother saying that they were twins, known to pretend to be the other when around those who could not tell them apart. He could see the resemblance between them and their father, all three having long silky hair and piercing green eyes. Bilbo nodded and exchanged a quick greeting with the pair before turning his attention to the lady elf seated next to him.

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her hair was long and thick falling well past her lower back in jet black eyes were the same striking color as the rest of her family and her full lips were the color of a summer strawberry. Her bright lips only extenuated the luminescence of her ivory skin giving her and other worldly look. Her body seemed to give off a silver glow that surrounded her face in moonbeams. Bilbo shook his head at Gandalf ' s amused chuckle and quickly snapped his mouth shut embarrassed at his dumbfounded reaction.

"I am very honored to finally have the chance to meet you Master Baggins." Lady Arwen greeted her voice soft and light like a stream bubbling over a group of small rocks.

"The honor is mine Lady Arwen, and please it's just Bilbo." he answered.

"Then you must call me Arwen, for I can already tell we will be the very best of friends." she smiled softly.

"I must confess that I had hoped to gain your friendship one day, my mother spoke of you often." he replied brightly.

"Your mother was one of my dearest friends and we corresponded quite frequently after she left our halls. Most of her letters were filled with tales of you, I feel as if I already know you; though her words did not do you justice. You are exceedingly handsome Bilbo, and I think we should have to keep an eye of you or you may find yourself the keeper of many admiringly hearts." She twinkled.

"And my mother said I was a charmer!" Bilbo laughed amused, "Fear not Lady Arwen your kin are safe from me, I've never been one to gain the attentions of others." he admitted smiling to hide the quick flash of pain he hadn't expect at the admission.

He had his brother and mother, he reminded himself, and family was all he needed.

"Mark my words Master Baggins, by this time tomorrow you have numerous elf maidens tripping over themselves just to be on the receiving end of that wide smile of your's" Elladan chuckeld.

"Probably more than a few eleven men as well." Elrohir snorted sending Bilbo a wink.

Bilbo couldn't help the grin that split his face and the laugh that left his throat as he saw Thorin lean back in his chair starring at the elves across from him like they had grown two heads, apparently he was not used to seeing the elves acting so informal and it was throwing him for a loop, or the very idea that someone could find Bilbo attractive was unbelievable. Bilbo's shoulders hunched and he lowered his head slightly stung be the idea.

Gandalf quickly changed the subject knowing that the chosen route of conversation could easily take an awkward turn and presented the sword he had found for himself in the troll horde to Lord Elrond.

"This is Glamdring, the Foe-hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. This sword was forged long ago for the Elven-Goblin Wars. How did you come upon this blade?" Lord Elrond asked curious.

"We found it in a troll horde right before we were chased down by orcs, Thorin also found a blade of elvish make in the horde." Gandalf answered ignoring the look of anger Thorin threw his way.

Thorin sighed heavily and very reluctantly handed over his blade to the waiting Elven King.

"This is Orcrist, the Goblin-Cleaver. A famous blade forged by the High Elves of the West. My kin." he informed returning the sword back to Thorin "May it serve you well."

"Bilbo may I see your blade?" Lord Elrond asked.

Bilbo was curious about the request but quickly handed his weapon over, watching as the smiling elf lord gently ran his hand over the flat on of the blade.

"You have taken great care of this weapon." he stated matter of factly and Bilbo's cheeks heated under the praise. "I spent many nights getting the blade just right, while Elladan and Elrohir crafted the spell work." he hummed.

Bilbo's eyes widened to the size of saucers, "I was not aware that this was made by you, Lord Elrond." Bilbo sputtered.

"We're you not?" Lord Elrond mused raising an eyebrow at Gandalf, "I foraged this sword, two daggers, and four throwing knives all to be gifted you on your birthday."

"It seems that Gandalf may have forgotten to mention that fact when he gave them to me." Bilbo accused looking pointedly at Gandalf who was suddenly very interested in the conversation between Bofur and Bombur.

"I'm sorry I was unable to thank you sooner for your generous gift." Bilbo said sheepishly.

"Fear not," Lord Elrond laughed patting Bilbo's hand, "next time I will be sure to give you any gifts in person."

At that point everyone was being severed and Bilbo could hear the chattering among the dwarves regarding the food.

"Where's the meat?" Dwalin whispered to his brother searching threw his bowl of salad.

"I don't like green food!" Ori whined at Dori ' s attempt of forcing food into his mouth much to Bilbo's amusement.

"I was surprised to hear of your arrival to Rivendell Master Baggins, my family and I were under the impression you were with your brother." Elladan said taking a drink from his goblet. "Your mother wrote of the bond between the two of you with great pride."

Bilbo's head snapped up and he couldn't keep the look of shock off of his face. He had no idea that anyone besides Gandalf and Lord Elrond were partial to the fact that Bilbo and Kalinth were to be bonded as Ihach ned baudh.

"We didn't know you had a brother Bilbo." Kili and Fili said in union sounding rather put off by the facts that the elves knew something about him that they did not and he felt a shimmer of guilt.

"You do not know of Master Baggin's brother?" Elladan asked the two brothers with a disbelieving eye.

"There has been little time to exchange pleasantries on our journey so far." Thorin growled at the elf in his nephews defense.

"Yes," Elrohir cut in, "I can understand how traveling with so few numbers over the course of weeks, with little to do besides exchange converstation while astride the backs of ponies would leave little opportunity to get to know ones companions. " he finished with a scolding look to Thorin who turned an alarming shade of red.

"Why didn't we meet your brother when we were at Bag End?" Kili questioned oblivious his uncle's attempt to turn his face into a tomato.

"I assumed you lived alone?" Fili added looking thoughtfully at Biblo.

Bilbo took a large gulp of wine and then another while he decided on how to phrase his answer. While he did not want to outright lie to the dwarves he didn't think it to be in his or the companies best interest to share everything about Kayerith and Kalinth. First and foremost being the fact that they were dragons.

"My brother's name is Kalinth and though we are extremely close he does not live in the Shire."

"I thought all hobbits lived in the Shire? If he doesn't live there where does he live?" Balin asked from his seat.

"So you don't live with your brother?" Kili added looking as if he couldn't fathom the idea of brothers not wanting to be around each other every mjnute of the day.

"We used to live together until he got called away on, ummm, personal business. " he scrambled sending Lord Elrond pleading look.

It was Lady Arwen who came to his rescue standing gracefully and asking Bilbo if he would like to take a turn in the gardens stating that there were certain flowers that only bloomed under the light of the moon. Bilbo quickly jumped from his seat and practically dragged a giggling Arwen away from the table. He thankfulky heard Gandalf mention something about never underestimating a hobbits love for flowers, which had hopefully smoothed over his hasty depature.

The pair walked arm and arm under the moonlight sharing stories and laughing together. Bilbo found that he genuinely enjoyed Arwen's company and already thought of her as a dear friend. He ducked his head and blushed as she recounted some of the more embarrassing stories his mother had shared about him. The gardens were beautiful. Even if he wasn't a skilled gardener he was still a hobbit and he was awed by the gentle blossoms that flourished in the milky white glow of the moon.

The walked for hours until the sound of music dimmed and only the birds could be heard in the wind. He was disappointed to have to leave the company of Arwen but was overjoyed at her offer to give him a tour of Rivendell the following day along with her two brothers. When they reached Bilbo's door she pulled an envelope from a fold in her dress and handed it over to Bilbo.

"Your mother asked for this to given to you on your first visit to Rivendell." she offered with a sad smile before placing a quick kiss to the top of his curls leaving Bilbo alone in the hallway.

* * *

><p>The company of dwarves made their less than polite excuses to their host soon after Bilbo's sudden departure eager to be away from the presence of elves. Gandalf rose and followed them out, Lord Elrond sending him and assumed glance as he walked by. He would not want the job of dwarf babysitter and felt rather sorry for his old friend.<p>

Gandalf led the dwarves back the way they had come to their provided rooms in one of the guest wings. He may have muttered something about the stubbornness of dwarves under his breath as they completely ignored their rooms only to spread their bed rolls out in a circle on the balcony near by as if they were still on the road. If they wanted to be stubborn and sleep on the hard stone instead of regaining their strength on the cloud like mattresses than so be it, but when they awoke with aches and pains and he refreshed and sprite he didn't want to hear one word of complaint.

"Gandalf, what is this madness between the elves and the burglar?" Thorin gruffed as he arranged his bedroll.

Gandalf was quickly loosing his patience with Thorin ' s treatment of Bilbo it was as if he was determined to dislike him no matter what Bilbo did.

"You are going to have to be more specific, for I don't know of what madness you speak."

Thorin growled and glared at Gandalf making his way to the wizard's side.

"They practically worship the ground the halfling walks on." Thorin retorted.

Gandalf raised one of his bushy eyebrows at the dwarf king noticing how the rest of the company had become quiet in their attempt to hear his explanation. Gandalf pulled out his pipe and lit it ignoring Thorin as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"Bilbo's mother left the Shire at a young age in search of adventure and found her way here to Rivnedell. She was a very rare being, everyone who had the pleasure of meeting her found themselves charmed by the beautiful hobbit. Elves as you know live for a very long time and one of the downsides to everlasting life is how dull your existence can become. Belladonna was a bright spot of joy and kindness and deeply touched all who lived here. Lord Elrond himself and his daughter became deeply attached to her; both loving her in a way they hadn't loved another in over an age. She lived here for many years and many, myself included thought she would spend the rest of her days here. When she left to return to her shire and start a family the halls of Rivendell dimmed and few we're left unaffected by her absence. She wrote to many of her old friends and told them of the wonderful life she was living with her husband and most beloved son. Her happiness and an order to respect her choices from Lord Elrond were the only things keeping some of them from riding to the Shire and bringing her back." Gandalf paused and smiled as he remembered Lord Elrond having to physically remove Elladan from astride his mount when he caught him trying to sneak off thee days after Belladonna's departure. Elladan swore he was just going for a quick day ride, but Elrond was not fooled.

"So they care for him out of respect for his mother, their reaction seems a bit excessive but understanable." Thorin nodded appeased.

"Belladonna is a factor but the Rivendell elves revere Bilbo for himself." Gandalf added miffed that Thorin would dismiss the idea of Bilbo being worthy on his own merit so quickly. "In fact I believe Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen to be correct; by this time tomorrow Bilbo will find himself swarmed by those who would wish to keep him here with them indefinitely." he chuckled merrily.

Thorin's eyes flashed with fire and his face set into a hard line, "Are you saying the halfing is planning on going back on his word?" his voice rumbling low in his chest like a clap of thunder.

"No, Bilbo is loyal to a fault, when he gives his word he will stand by it, but that does not mean that more than a few will not try and persuade him otherwise. He is much like his mother in that way easily loved by those he allows to see the real him, present company excluded I suppose."he muttered the last part under his breath but if Thorin sharp look was anything to go by his words had not gone unheard.

"Well, they can't have him he's or hobbit!" Kili cried in outrage.

"I do believe the elves of Rivendell have considered Bilbo to theirs, if he is anyone's, since word of his birth made its way to their halls." Gandalf countered.

"Well we saw him first!" Fili snapped coming to his feet as if he was ready to fight any elf who dared to steal their hobbit away from them.

"Where is Bilbo anyway, is he still off with that elf maiden?" Bombur asked and more than one member of the company started looking around the balcony hoping to find Bilbo sitting amongst them.

"No this is bad! Did you see the way he looked at her during diner? I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head." Kili muttered coming to stand next to Fili looking distressed. "We have to find him before any of these tree huggers get their hooks in him!"

Fili nodded his agreement and before anyone could object to their parting they were already out of sight much to Gandalf's amusement and Thorin ' s ire. Thorin stomped back over to his bedroll, flopping down on to it and settling in for bed. He tossed and turned long after the snores of the others filled the air before giving up on the idea of sleep.

He wasn't loosing sleep over the idea of the hobbit choosing to stay in Rivendell, no, he could care less if that was his choice. Even though he had given his word and Thorin still had yet to figure out whatever it was that passed between them before the whole troll debacle. He most definitely hadn't been petrified at the sight of the hobbit being held high into the air, limbs stretched to their limit by two ugly mountain trolls ready to rip him apart. If anything the red hot feeling that had taken hold of him in that moment was annoyance at the halflings complete inability to look after himself. Yes, that was it he reasoned.

His mentally scolded himself for letting his thoughts drift to the burglar once again. Which seemed to be becoming a habit of his when he let his thoughts wonder; a habit he greatly disliked and was determined to break. He quickly surveyed the make shift camp and groaned; Kili and Fili were still no where in sight.

The idea of Kili and Fili left unsupervised in an Elven Realm for long periods of time terrified him, so he quickly stood and decided his only option was to go find them. They had gone looking for Bilbo, but where would they look to find him? Gandalf had mentioned Bilbo being given his mother's old chambers, which faced the enormous waterfall. Thorin figured that would be the best place to start his search, and it had absolutely nothing to do with him wanting to make sure the hobbit was alone in his room. Though the idea of the little hobbit wrapped up with an elf made his stomach turn, only because the idea of an elf tangled up with anyone he would be forced to look at on a daily basis was unacceptable.

"How has my life come to this "he groaned heading in the direction of the waterfall.

* * *

><p>Bilbo sat at the intricately carved oak desk in the corner of his room, amused to notice that it was identical to other one his mother used at Bag End and was again humbled by the elves generosity. He remembered her once telling him it was a gift to remind her of home but he had never understood until now.<p>

He stared down at the tear smudged papers that lay before him, his blurred eyes reading the words for the fifth time.

My Dearest Bilbo,

I am sorry I had to leave you so soon, know that if there would have been any way possible to stay by your side I would have done it with out hesitation. I am so proud of the strong being you have become and will continue to become in the future. You are special Bilbo, and not only because you have dragon blood in your veins, you have always been special. You are so kind and true, you take each day and live life to its fullest extent never letting the shadows dampen your spirits. Your heart is a marvelous thing to behold and you open it to all in need .

You and Kalinth have had a great responsibility thrust upon you but it is also a great opportunity. You have the chance to change the world for the better; I know you both will do what's right. Your bond with Kalinth and your relationship with Kayerith is the only thing that makes my leaving you barable, I know they will be there for you when I can not.

Inside of this envelope lies my last gift to you. I asked Lord Elrond to craft it for you and to keep it safe until the right time. These necklaces are of an old magic, only used by the Ihach ned baudh and their soulmate. I can picturing you smirking at the term my son but you need to look no further than your father and I to find the truth in the idea. Out there in the world is someone who was born to be your other half just as you were made to be theirs.

How will you know when you've found your eternal love you ask, the answer is both simple and complex; as cliché as it may seem you will just know. Every one loves in different ways and you will have to find the love that completes you. Find the one person who no matter what life throws your way you want at your side, the one who will hold your hand and kiss away your fears and pain. A person who will love you for who you are, flaws and all. The person who consumes your heart and sets your soul on fire. When you find them don't be afraid, open yourself and love them with everything you have.

These necklaces are not just symbolic, there is powerful magic embedded in them and you will have to add your own before they will be complete. Wear them both around your neck close to your heart until you find the one you wish to spend the rest of your life with. You will need to speak with Kayerith, if she hasn't already breached the subject, on the ritual you will need to preform .

I do have one word of caution, be sure of your heart before you gift this to someone, for when the magic is complete you will be granting them a piece of your soul binding you to them until the end of your days. Once you gift it you will never be able to give it to anyone else; riders like their dragons mate only once.

Life can be cruel, you have already seen some of the horrors the world has to offer and to my despair I know you will come to face many more. Trust in yourself my son, your father and I have always believed in you and that belief stands across time and space; not even death can not stop it. You will not be alone again; you will have your brother, Kayerith, and in time will find friends you will come to trust with your life. You will need those who you hold dear as the darkness grows for the only thing that can fight the darkness is light; and there is no brighter light than love .

I find myself sitting under the moonlight with the stars shinning bright above my head and I am filled with such hope for your future. I love you more than words can express. I spent my life chasing one adventure after another but you Bilbo, we're my greatest adventure of all. I thank Yavanna for every moment I got to spend with you. Do not hold on to grief when I am gone, I do not want you to think of me with sadness in your heart. When you think of me smile and turn your face into the sun, the warmth you feel is my love for you. Though I may be gone from the world I am still with you; your father and I will always be with you. Our love will follow you where ever you go; there and back again .

With all of my love,

Your devoted mother

Bilbo reached a shaking hand out cradling the necklaces gently in his palm. They were made of a blue crystal that seemed to shine from with in, varying shades of blue and green dancing in its depths. The crystal was wrapped in a fine silver tendrils that swirled around it from base to tip. A small flowing loop created a space for a silver chain to slide through. They were breathtaking yet simple, not something that would attract to much attention and Bilbo thought they were perfect.

He ran a finger along the swirl of silver and shivered, he could feel the hum of power pulsing into him like a heartbeat. He placed them gently over his head and sighed as they settled against his chest. They felt right against his skin, another piece of his puzzle falling into to place.

He was so wrapped up in the feeling of love and contentment he had gained after reading his mothers letter he didn't hear the sound of his door opening. So the startled yelp he let out when he opened his eyes to see a worried Kili and Fili standing not two feet from him was completely justified.

"By the stars, what are you two trying to do, kill me?" he gasped

"We called your name four times," Fili offered stepping closer obviously concerned.

Bilbo felt a touch of embarrassment he hadn't realized he'd been so lost inside of his head.

"We came to look for you," Kili stated tilting his head slightly to the side , his usual care free eyes narrowing on Bilbo's face, " You're eyes are red, have you been crying?"

Bilbo quickly swiped at both of his eyes with the back of his hands cursing under his breath, the last thing he needed was for the dwarves to think him some weaping loon.

"No, um, just something in the air I suppose." he sputtered but the boys only looked more concerned at his fumbled attempt to appease them; still Bilbo rambled on hoping to change the subject, "You said you were looking for me, is everything alright?" he questioned quickly.

"We were just setting up for the night when Gandalf said something that unsettled us." Fili started and did he looK guilty?

"It was strange you not being with us, we've grown so used to your company." Kili added and yes he looked guilty too, what in middle earth was going on here?

"And we decided we wouldn't be able to sleep until we told you how much your friendship means to us." Fili finished shuffling the toe of his boot nervously against his brothers.

Bilbo was surprised, what had Gandalf said to everyone to make the boys come to him this way. Surely he wouldn't of made it seem that Bilbo was upset with them. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish while his mind tried to piece together what was going on.

"Well thank you both, that - that means a lot to me and I value your friendship as well." he managed after a moment.

The smile that the boys flashed him was brighter than the sun and he suddenly found himself being flattened between the two dwarves and couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

" I'm not sure I even want to know what brought this on." he chirped as they pulled away.

"Do you want to come back and stay with the rest of us?" Kili asked and Bilbo felt bad that he was going to wipe away his happy smile.

"No, I'm going to stay here while I have the chance." he answered gently his eyes sweeping the room.

He missed Fili elbow Kili roughly in the ribs as the dark haired dwarf opened his mouth to argue.

"Gandalf said that these were your mother's rooms when she stayed here." Fili said gently and Bilbo nodded.

"They were; she loved it here. I grew up listening to her stories about her time away from the Shire but the ones of Rivendell were always my favorite; her voice would get soft and take on a tone one would use when talking of a long lost friend. It's always been a dream of mine to be able to see the place she thought of as home." He answered wistfully.

"She loved the Shire and Bag End but she would always say her heart beat in time with the waterfall outside of her bedroom window and you know what? She was right. It may sound silly but when I hear the waterfall it's almost like she's standing next to me alive, heart beating and full of life." he finished softly lowering his head.

"Will you tell us about her?" Kili asked with a hopeful smile and Bilbo's heart swelled as he looked at his two friends. These were the kind of friends his mother had wrote about in her letter and he felt blessed to know them.

"You may want to wait until morning I have a tendency of of rambling on when it comes to my family."

"We don't mind!" Fili said his voice gull of excitement, "We want to hear about your brother too!" he added quickly.

"I know! We can stay in here with you!" Kili exclaimed.

"That way you can talk as long as you like." Fili nodded happily on board with the idea.

Bilbo didn't even bother to pretend to mull over the idea agreeing quickly. He found that he really did want to share stories of his family, though certain details regarding Kalinth and Kayerith would have to be omitted, but maybe one day he'd be able to share all of it with then, and that thought alone brought a smile to his face.

* * *

><p>Carnen an gwend - Done for friendship!<p>

Mae pennen- Well said


End file.
